Snow Stained Red
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: "Leave me alone or I'll kill you"she said coldly,glaring.He knew she was hiding something.Something that made her afraid to get close to others.He just shrugged and smilled"I don't care.As long as I can be around you,I'll be happy." ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**.::Full Summery::. Yoh meets a girl who he can't forget about. Probably because she's beautiful and the fact she threatens she'll kill him. **

**He tries to get to know her but she refuses to get close to him no matter what. Confused, Yoh tries to find out her past, but may regret it.**

* * *

_To her,_

_Snow stained red…_

_An image she can't get out of her head…_

_Lost, Hurt, And lonely,_

_Feeling hate and hated,_

_Her heart closed off._

_To him, _

_Everything is clear as mud,_

_As she is covered,_

_In invisible_

_**Blood.**_

* * *

A boy about Fifteen years old yawned as he walked down the street. He was very tired for he got very little sleep during the night. He was on his way to school, though he'd rather stay at home and sleep and listen to music all day.

"Yoh-Kun!"

"Ah, hey Manta," Yoh Asakura smiled at his very, very, _very_, short friend Oyamada Manta.

"Wow, you look tired, didn't you get any sleep?" Manta asked as they proceeded down the street. Unlike Yoh, Manta actually liked school.

"No, I couldn't stop thinking about that test we have today," Yoh yawned again.

Manta's eyes widened. "Yoh…do you mean, did you actually study for once?"

"Huh? No," Yoh looked at his friend like he was crazy. "I said I was thinking about it, not studying for it."

"Knew it was too go to be true," Manta muttered.

"Hey Yoh!" his friend, HoroHoro shouted as he and Manta entered the class room. Yoh grinned and waved at his friend, who was sitting beside his other best friend Tao Ren.

"Hey HoroHoro, Ren," he said, sitting in his desk.

"Hey did you hear? Were getting a new student sometime this week," HoroHoro said. Ren smirked.

"You gossip like a teenage girl, BoroBoro," He said.

"NANI!"

"hard of hearing?"

"Oh boy…" Manta shook his head before he turned to Yoh. "So Yoh, where's Hao?" he asked. Not that he cared, to tell you the truth, the older Asakura Twin terrified him at times.

"Onii-Chan's skipping again." Yoh shrugged. His brother hated school as much as him and skipped whenever he could. But unlike Yoh, he didn't fall behind since he was so smart.

"I dare you to say that again Spike Head!" HoroHoro shouted.

"What did you call me!" Ren yelled back.

"Now who's hard of hearing?"

"Kisama!"

"And it's not it's not even 9 O'clock yet," Manta said, still surprised at how they could argue so early in the morning.

"Don't worry Manta, it just shows how good of friends they are," Yoh laughed.

"YEAH RIGHT!" They shouted at him, making him fall out of his desk at the loud noise.

Yes, just a normal day at Shinra High…more or less.

* * *

Yoh sighed as he walked down the same street. It was 8:00. He stayed out late hanging out with his friends. He looked up at the sky as he walked, the stars were bright. He smiled. Maybe he would go over to the graveyard instead of home. He loved to star gaze and that was the best spot. Of course, if he stayed out too late his brother would probably lock him out and make him sleep outside.

He stopped where he was, sighing again.

'_Onii-Chan is so mean…' _he thought. Last time he was late his brother made him wait forever in the rain outside.

"Move, your blocking my way."

Yoh jumped at the cold voice behind him. He turned and felt a his face go red.

A very, _very _pretty girl with blond hair that went a few inches past her shoulders and cold golden brown eyes was behind him. It was a bit too dark for him to see, but it looked like she was wearing jeans and she had a black sweater on. She looked about about Yoh's age, Fifteen.

"Uh…wha-what?" Yoh said, confused. _'she's so pretty…'_ he thought.

Her eyes narrowed. He gulped.

"I said move or go die. Your blocking my way," she said, walking past him.

And what did he do?

He stood there, dumbfounded. He shook his head to clear it and turned around quickly, almost losing his balance, to watch her walk away.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm starting another story. Don't worry, I'll keep working on my other one. **

**Anyway R&R plz.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Student

**Here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

The next day when Yoh woke up he's thoughts immediately went to the girl he saw yesterday. For some reason he couldn't forget about her. It wasn't just the fact that she was really pretty and told him to go die-

Well, that had a part in it but wasn't the main part. Mostly he couldn't shake the feeling he felt from her. When she walked past him he could feel some sort of emotion coming off of her. He didn't know what it was but it bothered him. Worried him.

"Otouto, hurry up, I have to leave soon." Yoh jumped as his brothers voice called through the door.'

"Ah, H-Hai Nii-Chan, Gomen!" He called. He got dressed and went down stairs. It was just him and his brother living in the old Inn. Their parents were back in Izumo with their grandfather with their grandmother was in a village near Mt. Orsore. Their whole family were priests. Everyone in their family could kinda see spirits, so they made a living off of it.

When he got downstairs Hao was already putting his dishes away.

"Why are you going so early Hao?" Yoh asked, confused.

"I have to look over the work I missed yesterday. Also, Yohmei wants me to check a temple that's being made just outside of town." Hao sighed but then smiled and waved at Yoh just before exiting the room. A few second later he heard the door slid close. Yoh sighed as he ate some toast. His brother was the most talented out of the two and people expect more out of him then they did Yoh. Which meant the teachers and their grandfather gave him more work. No wonder he hates school so much. Yoh would want to ditch too if he had that pressure.

"Nii-Chan has it rough…" Yoh commented as he slipped on his shoes and sliding the door open for school.

* * *

When Yoh got to school the bell hadn't rung yet. He walked into the classroom to see his brother sitting in a desk, reading a book.

"Got that work done?" Yoh asked as he sat in the desk in front of him.

"Yup," He answered, not bothering to look at his little brother.

Yoh chuckled before looking out the window and putting his headphones on, listening to music while daydreaming.

He was so out of it that he didn't notice that the bell rang and that the class room was full until the teacher hit him on the head with meter stick.

"Ah!" Yoh shouted, falling out of his desk, holding his headphones in one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"Headphones off Asakura, class is about to start," The teacher said, clearly annoyed.

"Hai Sensei," Yoh muttered as his friends tried hard not to laugh. Even Ren was having a hard time to hold in judging by the smirk on his face. Hao just sighed and shook his head.

"Now that Asakura-San is finally paying attention, we are getting a new student. She was supposed to come yesterday but, er, didn't show." The teacher said. Everyone started whispering.

"A new student?"

"And it's a girl! About time."

"Wonder if she's hot."

"Think she'll go out with me?"

"Ahem," the teacher cleared his throat and the class immediately went quiet. The teacher scared everyone when he got mad. Or even close to mad. "Ah I was saying, she is here now and I want you all to make her feel welcomed." he turned to the door. "Please meet Kyoyama Anna-San."

The door slid open and everyone but Yoh and Hao looked over. Hao because he was uninterested and Yoh…he was daydreaming.

Again.

It wasn't until he heard the class gasp that Yoh turned to look. His eyes widened.

A girl with blond hair that went past her shoulders by a few inches and golden brown eyes walked in. she was wearing the girls uniform, white shirt with a red neck tie, green skirt, and black knee high socks. He knew her immediately.

She was the girl he saw last night. He could tell by how her eyes looked. Crazy, I know.

"Kyoyama-San, would you like to say anything to the class?" everyone looked at her expectantly.

"No." she said coldly. She walked over to the only empty desk in the room, the one beside Yoh. She sat down and ignored the class. They, as in the guys, were starring at her.

The teacher cleared his throat again to get their attention. They reluctantly looked away. But Yoh didn't.

It wasn't her face he was starring at, it was her hands. They were clenched together into fits, as if she was angry about something though her expression remained blank. Was she nervous?

"Hey," He whispered to her. She glanced at him, looking annoyed. "You don't need to feel nervous. Their always like this with new students."

Her glance turned into a glare. "Don't talk to me like we're friends." she turned her head so she was looking outside.

Hao laughed at the shocked expression on Yoh's face.

'_This is going to be interesting,'_ he thought as he starred at the two.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 Rumours

Hao was right. Anna's coming to the school was indeed interesting, as proven the next day. Before everyone crowded her, asking her out, where she was from, if she had a boyfriend, if her hair was natural, asking her out…the usual.

But now, they avoided her like the plague. And had good reason too.

After school she was by her locker, putting her books away trying to ignore the peoples whispers about her. All she wanted was to leave.

A boy with short black hair and a cocky smirk on his face walked over to her. He leaned against the locker next to her, his left arm supporting him. Anna ignored him like she didn't even see him.

"Hey Anna, I'm Kazumi Shiro." he said. When she didn't say anything he continued. "Want to go out tonight?"

"No." she said. She'd been saying that a lot lately.

"Come on," he said. "I understand why you turned down those other guys, but come on, I'll treat you better then they ever could. I'll take you to a movie and-"

He stopped as Anna slammed her locker shut and turned to glare at him, her eyes flashing with anger and hate. He took an involuntary step back, as if he was…afraid.

"I said no. Now leave me alone or I'll hurt you," she said before grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Kazumi's face showed disbelief. He was just rejected. And the said girl threatened him. _Him!_

Anger replaced the disbelief as he reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, about to pull her back to face him. "Now hold on a minute, you-"

What happened next was so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. In one swift movement Anna dropped her bag, turned around, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and shoved him against the lockers.

"Don't you dare touch me." she hissed. "Try that again and you'll regret it. And don't act so familiar with me." With that, She let go and picked up her bag, walking down the hall that had gone silent.

So now today, they avoided any contact with her. Spreading rumours about her, saying she got kicked out of her old school, that she was on the run from the police for killing someone, and other stuff like that.

"I don't believe any of that," Hao said. It was lunch and they were outside since it was nice out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the part about her getting kicked out of school was true." Said Ren.

"Well what do you think Yoh?" HoroHoro asked him. Yoh had a frown on his face and was looking towards where Anna was. She was sitting under a tree, eating her lunch by herself.

"Yoh!" HoroHoro shouted when he got no answer."huh? Nani?" Yoh said, looking and sounding confused as he starred at his friends.

HoroHoro hit himself in the head. "Geez…will you pay attention?"

"Oh, sorry…what were we talking about, Heh Heh," Yoh laughed nervously.

"Hmm, does my Otouto have a crush on the new girl?" Hao smirked as Yoh's face went red.

"N-No," he said, embarrassed.

"Come on Hao, it's Yoh," Chocolove said. "He never notices girls, even when thye crowed around you and him all the time." As though to prove him right, three girls came over. One with short brown hair, and two with long black hair.

"Hello Hao-Sama," The girls with black hair said.

"Ladies," Hao smiled, making them squeal so loud HoroHoro's ear started bleeding.

"H-Hi, Yoh-Kun." The girl with brown hair said.

"Hey," Yoh smiled his goofy grin. When the walked away Chocolove said, "See!"

"It's that I don't notice them Chocolove," Yoh said, looking back over at Anna who was walking back to the school. "It's just that…Anna seems different."

"So your not going to deny that you like her?" Ren asked, eye brow raised. Yoh's only reply was a Sheepish smile.

* * *

Anna walked into the school to get away from the people that were outside. All the rumours they were spreading about her were not only annoying, but also untrue as surprising as it was. As least all but one.

"You still seem to be sensitive to others thoughts of you, Anna-San." A Nekomata appeared beside her as she walked down the empty hall wall.

"I'm not. I just don't like being here." Anna said coldly, though her voice was quiet now and not as rough. It was almost…gentle. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you need to interact. You want to control your powers, and though you almost have, you should not be so withdrawn. You should try to open your heart to others, have friends." Anna sighed as she stopped in front of her locker and opened it, grabbing her books for her next class.

"I hate humans and I have to interact with them. Irony really hates me," she slammed her locker shut, her eyes narrowed. "And I told you not to come here, if someone sees me talking to you they'll think I'm crazy and who know what will happen."

"Forgive Anna-San." The Nekomata bowed. "I was just worried."

"Whatever, just go Matamune."

"As you wish." Matamune bowed again before disappearing.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Impossible

As Anna walked into the class room everything went quiet. Kids starred at her, as though they were afraid. Maybe they were. She, however, didn't show any emotion. She just sat in her desk.

Yoh, who was already sitting, glanced at her to see her leaning back in her chair looking down. It looked like she was thinking about something.

Then he noticed something. One her right arm it looked like a bruise was forming. He frowned. Was she hurt?

The teacher coming in interrupted his thoughts.

"Ok class, your going to do a research protect. And yes, you can have partners." Everyone started talking but it ended in a loud groan as he added, "But I'll be choosing who your paired with. Each pair will have a different thing to look up.

"HoroHoro, your with Chocolove-"

"NANI?" HoroHoro shouted.

"Mommy?" HoroHoro's eye twitched before he punch Chocolove in the face.

"NO MORE STUPID JOKES!"

"Souma's with Kumi," the teacher continured, ignoring the two fighting. He named more partners before saying, "Ren, your with Jeanne," Ren glanced at a girl with long silver hair and red eyes. She looked over at him and smiled. He looked away.

"And Anna…San," He added after a glare from her. "You'll be partnered with Yoh."

Yoh's eyes widened a bit and he looked at her. She didn't look happy but…she didn't look that upset either.

"Hao, I have a special assignment for you. Everyone, just get to know your partner until I come back. Hao," The teacher left, Hao stood, sighing.

"Good luck Nii-Chan," Yoh whispered to him. He smirked.

"I think you'll need the luck Otouto." he said before leaving.

Chairs squeaked as kids got up to talk to their friends or partners. Yoh turned to look at Anna, who looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't say anything. "Anna?" she blinked a few times before looking at him.

"What?"

"Um," Yoh felt a blush on his cheeks again. _'Damn it, why is it so hard to talk to her?'_ he thought. "Um, w-we're - we're partners for the, um, a-assignment." he stammered, looking away, embarrassed.

"Oh," she said. The she frowned. "I don't want to work with anyone, especially a lazy kid like you."

'_Ouch, that hurt' _"Well, you have no choice so your stuck with me," Yoh grinned. Her eyes narrowed.

"I just insulted you so why are you smiling?" She sounded annoyed. Yoh shrugged.

"I don't let things like that bother me," he said. "All I want is to live an easy life, somewhere in comfort. If I let every little thing bother me that wouldn't be possible."

Shock passed over Anna's face. Who was this kid? Why was he so carefree? She looked away from him. "That's impossible, no one can live an easy life in this world." she said quietly.

Yoh looked surprised at her words. He was used to his friends saying stuff at that but he knew that they thought he could do it. But the way she said it, she said it as though she believe it but also…she sounded sad.

Leaning forward, he asked, "Why do you think that?"

Anna turned to snap something but froze when she saw how close he was. Her cheeks suddenly felt warm.

"Hey, Ren," HoroHoro whispered.

"What?" Ren looked annoyed about something but HoroHoro brushed it off.

"Check it out, looks like Yoh's getting along with Anna," he said, pointing towards them. Ren looked over and sure enough, they were talking like two normal students. As he looked away he heard a loud smack of skin hitting skin.

Anna was standing, her right arm raised. The blush was still there.

Yoh, who was on the ground now, looked shocked as he held his left cheek that was slowly swelling.

Everyone starred as Anna grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, her hair covering her eyes.

* * *

Anna leaned against her locker, looking confused. Her hand still sting from the slap she gave Yoh just a few minutes earlier. She just automatically slapped him because he was so close. She wasn't used to people being near her, unless they wanted to-

"No. I can't think about that now," she whispered. If she did, then it would show and who knows if she would stop it. Besides confusion, she felt angry. He kept going on about living an easy life when it's impossible. The times are changing and so were the people. If they saw anything different they would do anything to get rid of it.

And she was living proof.

* * *

Matamune was sitting on the roof of the school, enjoying the gentle breeze. Anna had told him to stop coming here but he still came just in case. He had to protect her so he stayed near. The direction of the wind changed and he looked down. Anna was walking out of the school. It must be lunch.

He jumped down and landed lightly beside her. He paused so he was a few steps behind her.

"How was your morning Anna-San?" he asked politely.

"Annoying. Hurry up I'm hungry." she said.

'_She seems to be in a better mood'_ he noted. Anna stopped and looked at him with a cold glare.

They sat under a tree, Matamune reading a book while Anna ate.

Anna's eyes looked towards where Yoh and his friends were sitting.

"An easy life huh…" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion

**Sorry I haven't updated, I lost the file then found it then lost it and then I went selfish and decided to just finish my first story before updating this so...SORRY! WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**Now, enough of my rants, onto the story.**

* * *

The sun was shinning, the sky was clear with few clouds, there was a gentle breeze. It was Friday and they had the day off for who knows what reason. The only down fall was…

"Haha, your cheek's still swollen Yoh," HoroHoro laughed. They were in class and HoroHoro was still laughing about what happened yesterday. Yoh rubbed his cheek wincing at the small pain. Though she didn't look it, Anna was _a lot _stronger then she looked.

"What did you do anyway?" Chocolove asked.

Yoh sighed and shrugged but didn't answer. Whatever he did, he probably deserved it. He saw his brother stifle a laugh. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Just think about what happened Otouto," Hao smirked. Yoh, looking more confused, tried to remember what happened. Then he blushed. _'Ah…I didn't realise I got that close…'_ he thought, horrified. Yes, he definitely deserved to be slapped.

That moment, Anna came into the room, looking the same as always. Immediately the class went quiet. The silence lasted until she sat in her desk, ignoring Yoh and his friends.

Now that HoroHoro was near her he had stopped laughing and looked scared. "Uh, H-Hey An-Anna," he stammered. _'Why am I scared? She's just a girl-'_ the glare she sent him made him turned around, shouting, "What's that? Sure I'll help!" before he disappeared outside. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Anna rolled her eyes before looking out the window, her eyes unfocused as though thinking about something.

"U-Um, Anna?" Yoh said, nervously. She glanced at him.

"What?"

"U-Um…I…I…I'm sorry!" he said, standing and bowing in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked away. Very quietly she whispered, "Whatever."

It was only loud enough for him to hear. He grinned and stood up straight. He friends, who didn't hear Anna, looked at him as though he was an idiot.

Chocolove went to ask what was wrong with him when a female voice interrupted.

"Anna."

The boys looked to see a girl with reddish, purplish hair with bright blue eyes glaring at her with her hands on her hips. Two girls, one with brown hair the other with bright orange hair, stood behind her also glaring. It was Saaya and her two friends whose names Yoh didn't know.

"You slapped Yoh-Kun yesterday," she said. "Why?"

Anna sighed but didn't look her. "Because he deserved it and he knows that."

Saaya's eyes narrowed. "Yoh-Kun is a kind person, you have no right to slap him for no reason!"

"Yeah!" her two wannabe's said together. Yoh looked embarrassed.

"No, she's-she's right, I did kinda-" but Saaya ignored him.

"So say sorry to him right now or you'll regret it." This time Anna did look at her.

"I won't apologise. And I don't like to be ordered around so shut it." Yoh noticed that her eyes darkened.

"What did you say to me? Let's see if you like to be hit!" Saaya made a motion to hit Anna. Yoh stepped forward to stop her but Anna was quicker. She stood up and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I said shut it, or I'll either kill you, or send you to the hospital. Back off or _you'll _regret it." Anna's eyes had almost turned completely black. Saaya's eyes widened in fear and when Anna let go she just nodded and ran out of the classroom, her friends running after her.

Everyone starred at Anna who calmly sat back in her desk as though nothing happened. They sat down in their desks when the teacher came in. he noticed the tension in the air but ignored it. He gave them their assignments and told them they can work anywhere in the school, even outside, as long as they behaved.

Yoh glanced at Anna, nervous. Her sudden threat and anger scared him but also worried him.

"Um, do you-do you want to work outside?" he asked nervously. "Since it's nice out?"

She glanced at him, considering. "I guess," she said quietly.

* * *

When they got outside Yoh looked down at the paper. They had to write a report on how they thought about the world, and the people they saw in it. He sighed. How was he supposed to write about this?

He looked at Anna, who was starring at the ground. She looked tired.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Fine, thank you," she said coldly before going to sit under a tree.

He frowned and followed her over there. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Her glare was still intact. "What?"

He decided not to ask his original question and instead held up his paper. "How do you see the world? It's our assignment."

Anna frowned at him and looked away. "I don't…understand." she muttered. Yoh looked confused.

"You don't understand the world?" he asked.

"You. I threaten you and everyone else, I hate you and everyone else and yet you still try to act like you're my friend." she snapped. There was hurt and confusion in her eyes, but above all there was sadness.

"Well, I do want to be your friend…I mean, sure, you can be cold but…I don't think that's the real you" He said.

"Well it is the real me so deal with it." her words were harsh but she said them quietly. Yoh starred at her, not used to her sudden mood change. He laid down, his hands behind his head, watching the clouds but thinking about the girl next to him. She was confusing, but interesting. She seemed older then her age should permit. She also seemed like she hated everything but was sad at the same time. She kind of reminded him of his brother, Hao. Though he interacted with people he didn't care much for them. He also thought very low one people who couldn't see spirits like him and the rest of their family and friends. But he knew when to be kind and gentle, as hard as that is to believe.

Yoh glanced at Anna, who was frowning. She seemed troubled by something. He was about to ask what was wrong when she said, "You can see spirits."

It was a statement, not a question. Yoh answered it anyway. "Yes." he looked away for second before looking at her again. "I'm guessing you can too, since your always hanging out with that cat spirit."

She froze beside him. She didn't know that he had seen Matamune.

When she didn't say anything Yoh asked, "Who is he anyway?"

"None of your business," she snapped, standing and walking back towards the school.

Startled, but not really surprised, Yoh followed.

"Anna," he called. She continued walking, ignoring him. Yoh sighed. "What did I do now…" he muttered.

"Nothing. Anna-San's just not used to people questioning her," A voice said beside him.

"Oh…AH!" he jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of the spirit next to him.

"It is nice to meet you, Yoh-San," he bowed.

"Uh…hey, your that cat Anna's always with," Yoh suddenly recognised him,

"Yes, my name is Matamune," The Nekomata said.

"Well, hi, um, so is she always like that?" Yoh asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Like I said, she is not used to people being around her, you make her…nervous I guess you could say," Matamune smiled.

"Oh," for some reason, he blushed at that.

"Don't worry, just be kind to her and she'll-"

"Enough," Yoh jumped, startled. He looked at the door way and saw Anna glaring at them. "Matamune I already told you not to come here and you," She looked directly at Yoh. "Stop messing in my business, got it?" She turned around and went back in, leaving Yoh more confused then ever.

* * *

As she walked home, Anna's head started to hurt. She kept thinking about what the kids at school were whispering about her. She didn't want to, her mind to automatically went to them. She paused where she was on the sidewalk and put her hand on her forehead, feeling dizzy all the sudden.

"Anna-San," Matamune appeared by her side, his eyes full of worry. "You must stop thinking about-"

"Shut up, I know!" Anna snapped, not caring that the people passing her gave her a strange look.

'_Freak_'

'_Why is she talking to herself? __Loser_'

'_Weirdo_'

She dropped her hand and started to walk again. She needed to get away from these people, if not…who knows what will happen.


	6. Chapter 6 Just Go Away

The next few days Yoh noticed that Anna wasn't looking well, as though she was feeling sick. Sure, she was already pale but she seemed to go even more so when she entered the class room. She paused at the door before walking in and as usual the class went quiet until she sat down then they'd start again. Yoh would frown when this would happen. They treated her like an outsider and talked behind her back.

"Well, you can't really blame them," HoroHoro said one day when this happened. "She is kinda scary, I mean, if looks could kill we'd all be dead."

"Please don't get my hopes up," Anna walked by his desk, making him stiffen.

"Man, I swear she's quieter then a ghost when she walks" he muttered. Yoh laughed and looked at Anna as she sat in her desk.

"She's not that bad," He said making Ren smirk.

"Hmp, your just saying that because you like her," He said making Yoh blush. He opened his mouth to argue when the teacher came in and told them to sit down so he went back to his seat beside Anna, who ignored him.

"Ok, today we'll be talking about Salem for history." The teacher said, writing some stuff on the board. "Now, who can tell me about Salem's history?" he turned around to see the class giving him blank looks. "Come on? No one?" nothing. He sighed and looked around until his eyes rested on Anna, who wasn't paying attention.

"Kyoyama-San, do you know anything about Salem?" he asked.

Her eyes flickered towards him and away, then back at him, her eyes flashing.

"Yes," she said.

"Well? Would you like to enlighten us on what you know?"

Yoh looked at Anna. She took her time answering before saying in a cold voice, "It was in Salem when the witch hunts started in 1692. They killed any women that would stand up for themselves or was different. It was a sickness that made these humans act weird but since they couldn't explain it they blamed anyone that was different just because they couldn't understand a thing."

Everyone was silent at the end of Anna's answer. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Yes, but that is true but please don't say 'Humans' like Kyoyama-San. Don't forget, you are human too," then he went on to explain farther about Salem and the witch hunt. Yoh wasn't paying attention though. He was looking at Anna with wide eyes. Not because her answer was hateful, well some of it was, but because she made it obvious that she hate them.

For the rest of the lesson he would glance at her every now and then and noticed that her face had become so pale it was a light shade a gray. Then her eyes closed and she fell over, out of her desk.

Had Yoh not been watching she would have hit the floor. But he got out of his desk in time to catch her before it could happen.

"Anna!"

* * *

"_You Devil Child! Stop that right now!" She shrieked. A little girl let out a small scream as she was struck to the ground._

"_I'm not lying!" she shouted, dry tears in her eyes. They were there but refused to fall._

"_Yes you are! We should never have taken you in!" The man kicked her this time in the stomach, making her feel as though she was going to throw up._

"_I…I…"_

"_You what? Want to apologise?" he lifted her up by her hair and she glared at him._

"_No! I hate you!" she yelled. "I want you to all DIE!"_

Anna's eyes flew open as she sat up, panting.

"Ah, good, your up." Anna looked to her side to see Yoh sitting in a chair beside her. Then she realised she was on a white bed in a small room with medical stuff on the counters and shelves.

"why am I in the nurses office?" She sounded annoyed.

"Well, um, you see, you kinda…fainted," Yoh said, scratching the back of his head.

Anna's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. She glared at him.

"Why are you here?"

Her question caught him off guard.

"Um, I, uh, was, I mean," Yoh looked down. "You look like you haven't been feeling good lately, and you fainted in class so I was…worried and I-I wanted to make sure you were ok…"

Anna felt her cheeks grow warm and looked away. "Why would you even care…" she whispered. No one cared for her so why would this boy?

"Why? Um…because I…uh…I." Yoh's face went red.

Anna's eyes widened and she jumped off the bed, startling Yoh so bad he fell off his chair.

"Leave me alone, I hate you and everyone else in this school! I wish you would all just die and leave me alone!" She said angrily. "So stop trying to-stop acting like- just stop!" she turned and ran out the door.

* * *

Yoh sighed as he walked back to class, not sure what to feel. He really wanted to get to know Anna but she kept pushing him away, like she was afraid. And she seems like she's getting really sick but he doesn't know what to do. He stopped and looked out the window as he remembered what Matamune had told him yesterday. She's not used to people being around her is what he said but…what did that mean? what about her parents? He also said just be kind to her and he was but like he said earlier she just kept pushing him away.

Oh well. He wasn't going to give up. Not by a long shot.

* * *

The rain was pouring down hard, soaking her through her clothes. She couldn't tell whether or not she was cold or not because of the pain. She clenched her teeth together as she fought it, clutching at her head, tears that were masked in the rain ran down her face.

"It burns…" she whispered.

"Anna-San, you must stay conscious!" The spirit told her. She tried her best to stand. She looked in front of her and saw a glimpse of blue before she was yanked by her arm and fell.

Matamune hissed in defiance and hit the thing that hit her with something she didn't see.

'_great, now what am I gonna do-_'

'_He cheats on me, well let's see how he likes it now-_'

'_I hate her! How could she, I thought she was my friend-_'

'_Maybe now she'll notice me-_'

'_Why doesn't he like me-'_

'_Maybe if I wasn't around then-_'

"Anna-San, we must get you away from here," he said. She nodded weakly and did her best to stand but almost fell again. Her spirit supported her until she got on her feet again. She glanced at the two unmoving men with hate filled eyes before running with the last of her energy.

She ran until she couldn't _hear _anymore. She ran until she couldn't feel her legs anymore and her head was dizzy.

"Just a few more meters Anna-San," he whispered to her. She blinked and found it hard to open her eyes. _'Why me?' _she thought. _'Why can't they just all go away'_

* * *

**Sheesh, you forget to write R&R at the end of a chapter and you get no reviews. Thanks guys.**

**Anyway, updated two chaps this week to make up for not updating in so long. **

**Now, R&R! it helps me write chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 Afraid of The Suspect

Yoh yawned as he walked downstairs, his hair all messy from sleeping. In the living room his brother was watching T.V, a frown on his face.

"Ohayo," Yoh mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Whatcha watching?"

"News. They found two men dead in some alley way," Hao said. Yoh blinked, fully awake now.

"What?"

Hao turned the volume up on the T.V.

"…_identities of the bodies but we do know that they are male. One of the men seems to have been slashed from behind from his right shoulder all the way down to his left leg while the other was slashed in the from his _left _shoulder to his _right _leg. There was a knife found at the scene of the crime but it's not big enough to make the cuts. It looks almost like _claw _marks but that's impossible the police say, since there's no animal that would be able to do this much damage and make that big of a cut. The police are not saying whether or not if there are suspects but we do know that whoever killed them, had to have done it between 10 pm and midnight last night…"_

"Scary," Yoh muttered.

"Strange though." Hao mused. "What could have made those cuts?"

Yoh frowned. It was strange. Stuff like this rarely happens where they live.

* * *

When they got to school everyone was talking about it. Some coming up with theories and others always looking over their shoulder when they were outside, as though someone was going to sneak up on them and attack right then and there.

Yoh and Hao talked about it with their friends.

"I agree with Hao, this is strange," Ren said, frowning.

"They'll catch who did, I mean, the town isn't that big so it won't take long. Right?." Said Chocolove.

"I'd like to see the bodies so I know how those marks were made," Hao muttered making HoroHoro go pale.

"Dude, that's creepy. Even for you," he said making Hao give him a disgusted look.

"Please, it's not because I find it fascinating Idiot," he said.

Yoh frowned. He could see a calculating look in his eyes that he only got when he was suspicious of something or had a theory. "You think it was something else, don't you Hao? Besides a person or animal?"

He shrugged and walked to his desk. "Not really," he said nonchalantly. But at a glance he sent Yoh, through some Twin-Telepathic way, he knew that he was right.

Of course, it was an understatement to say that no one could pay attention to the lesson. The teacher got annoyed and left the class room using the excuse that he had to make photo copies to get away from the distracted teens

Yoh looked at Anna's empty desk, wondering were she was. Maybe she was staying home until she got better. He wouldn't be surprised but it did make him worry.

"Thinking about Anna?" Hao asked him, startling Yoh from his thoughts.

"huh? Oh, um…" Yoh blushed. "I-I'm just worried, that's all."

Hao smirked at his younger Twin and glanced at the door when it opened and looked back at his brother.

"Hmm, speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Or she in this case," he said, standing and walking over to talk to Ren.

"Huh?" Yoh watched him go, confused, before looking up and seeing what he was talking about.

"Anna!" He said, shocked. She was still pale but not as much. There was a small cut on her left cheek and a huge bruise that covered almost her whole upper right arm.

"Shut it, I have a headache," she said before sitting down.

"What happened? Why are you hurt?" he asked. She looked away and muttered, "Mind your own business…"

Yoh frowned. "How can I when your hurt?" he asked.

"Easy," she snapped.

"It's not easy," he argued. "When someone I care about is hurt I want to help them, no matter what."

He saw her stiffen but she didn't say anything. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and reached forward, taking her hand that was resting on her desk in his. If possible, she stiffened even more, becoming still as rock. But she didn't pull away and for that, he was grateful.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's ok," he said gently, looking down. "But when you do want to, I'll listen. Ok?" he glanced up at her in time to see her nod once. She gripped his hand back tightly, as though holding on for dear life.

They stayed like that, just holding hands, until HoroHoro came over. She quickly let go of his hand and looked out the window.

"Hey Yoh, a bunch of us are going to the pizza place down the block for lunch, wanna come?" he asked.

"Um," Yoh glanced at Anna then looked back at HoroHoro. "Nah, I don't feel like pizza. I'll just hang out here," he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, you just don't wanna walk there," HoroHoro laughed before going to ask someone else to come.

Yoh turned back at Anna and saw that she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

'_huh, she's cute when she blushes_' he thought. He could have sworn her blush got brighter.

When it was lunch he waved at his friends and Hao as they left.

"Why aren't you going with them?" He turned to Anna who was looking at her desk, frowning.

He shrugged. "Don't feel like. Plus, I want to keep you company," he admitted.

"I don't need you pity," she said coldly but Yoh just smiled.

'It's not pity. It's a friend wanting to keep another friend company," he said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. She frowned but didn't say anything.

They stayed inside since it looked like it was about to rain. They were the only ones inside besides three girl that sat as far away from them as possible. It was quiet expect for their talking, but the silence wasn't awkward, it was the complete opposite. Both were very comfortable with the silence and the others presence.

"How do you see the world?" she asked, unexpectedly.

Yoh thought about it for a minute before leaning back in his chair. "Hmm, I think there's too much hatred in the world. I think people should just learn to get along, and not focus as much on the past and just go with the flow. I also believe the humans and shamans, people who can see Spirits, can live in harmony together." he glanced at her. "But you don't think that, do you?"

"No. I hate them, I wish they would all die," she said coldly, her eyes had a hatful yet sad look in them. Yoh looked at her before for awhile before saying, "I don't believe that."

Like he knew she would, she glared at him. "Why?"

"Because," he shrugged. "that would make you a bad person. And people who can see Spirits can't be bad people. My grandfather told me that all the time when I was little."

Anna looked at him in disbelief, not sure what to say.

The door opened to reveal two men coming in. One was tall with light brown hair and the other short with black hair. Yoh watched, confused as they walked over to them while Anna glared.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Kyoyama-San, We'd like to speak to you alone for a minute." The tall guy said, pulling out a badge. An officer.

Yoh looked from him to Anna, wary. She gave them a blank look.

"Very well," she said coldly.

They walked outside of the classroom and shut the door behind them.

The three girls in the room started talking.

"Cops? What are they doing here?"

"Why do they want to talk her? Is she a suspect?"

"Of course, why else would they come."

"Well, maybe she knew one of them."

"Yeah right."

Yoh frowned and looked out the window. Why did the want to talk to Anna? And why would they think she was a suspect?

He could hear their muffled voices through the door, especially Anna's angry one since he was used to hearing it. Then the voices got louder he make out the words. The girls in the room stopped talking a starred out the door.

"…only trying to help!" he heard someone say.

"…eave Me alone!"

One officer said something else that Yoh didn't hear clearly but he did, however, hear the loud _Slap! _that soon followed.

The door opened to reveal an angry looking Anna, a shocked looking officer, and a livid looking one. The short black haired on was on the ground, holding his left cheek that was already swelling. He was glaring at Anna.

'_A-A left hand slap_' Yoh thought. '_And it looks painful._' he made a mental note not to get Anna this angry in the future.

"Ky-Kyoyama-San that's assault to an officer, we could charge you!" The tall cop said, shocked.

"But you won't since you know it was provoked. You won't because if you did, you know I could do just as much damage for he used his authority to threaten me," Anna said calmly though her eyes flashed dangerously.

The officer sighed. "You never change. Fine, have it your way," he turned and helped his partner up. "We'll back off for now."

His partner glared at Anna. "try that again and we _will _lock you up," he said. Anna's eye narrowed in mocking way.

"Try it and see what happens," she said.

'Is that a threat?"

"Maybe." Yoh noticed that a dark shadow appeared behind her. It looked like-

"Enough," the tall officer said. He looked pale all the sudden, including his partner. "Shinn, let's go. We have no more reason to bother Kyoyama-San." with a nod towards her, they left.

Immediately the girls jumped up and ran out of the room, looking scared.

"What was that about?" Yoh asked as she walked back over.

"Nothing, the men they found dead this morning were my neighbours apparently and just wanted to know if I saw anything," she said.

"Did you?" he asked, though he really wanted to know why she slapped that one cop.

She glanced at him. "No. I've never even set eyes on them before and that one cop was annoying me so I hit him."

"You shouldn't do that, you could have gotten arrested," Yoh frowned. She shrugged.

"No. they wouldn't dare. Their afraid to even touch let alone try put handcuffs on me," she said quietly. Then she smiled sadly. "Funny, their trained to handle dangerous criminals and their afraid of a teenage girl."

"Anna…" Yoh was at a lost of words.

"You know it's true. It's the same for everyone else." She looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. Yes, for as long as she could remember people were afraid of her. Even her own parents were afraid, still afraid…and they had every right to be.

* * *

**Yay, finally got some Reviews, thanks guys. Not sure when I'll be able to update next so be patient going to be busy the next few weeks so bear with me.**

**R&R and I might update sooner then I plan to.**


	8. Chapter 8 Invite

By the next day everyone seemed to know that Anna was questioned by two cops and hit one of them. But it was like a game of telephone and the stories got farther and farther from the truth going from she punch and kicked to on cop for being familiar with her to the cop being admitted into the hospital in critical condition for trying to shake her hand.

But what also bothered them, by them I mean the girls, was the fact that Yoh and Anna seemed to be getting…along. They didn't want to believe that Yoh would want to be friends with such a person so the made up nasty rumours about her, hoping Yoh would hear them and forget about her but it did the exact opposite.

"Hey, um, Anna?" Saaya watched horrified, her mouth hanging open, as her beloved Yoh walked over to the blond haired who seemed ignore his presence. '_How can she just ignore him like that?_' she thought. But she didn't see that Anna had glanced at him before looking back out the window.

"Um, do you-do you want to…to hang out after school?" He asked, nervous. Saaya's mouth seemed to drop farther and her eyes widened at Anna's answer.

"Not really." she said. Yoh's shoulders slumped, disappointed.

Anna saw this and sighed. "Fine, but only for awhile."

He grinned. "Great!"

* * *

They stopped by her house first so she could change her clothes before going anywhere.

It was a small, two level place it was very clean and there wasn't much stuff in it. There were no pictures or anyone else there.

"Where's Matamune?" Yoh asked, looking around.

"Don't know. He likes to travel. He could be in America for all I care." She answered before going upstairs. Yoh waited by the door when he noticed something. Her parents weren't there.

When she came down he asked, "Where are your parents?" she stopped for a second before putting on a pair of sandals that had a red strap on them.

"Not here," her tone of voice made it clear to drop the subject so he did. Then he noticed what she was wearing. Jeans and a black tank top with a blue necklace that he recognised as a Rosary.

"You're an Itako?" he asked, shocked as they stepped outside.

"Yeah, so what?" she said, walking ahead of him. He chuckled.

"Nothing, I just, not really expecting it. My grandmothers one also and she's strict," he said. '_Which may explain why Anna's strict sometimes. Must be an Itako thing_' he thought. He could have sworn he saw the corners of her lips twitch, as if fighter a smile.

They got to the park and just walked around the pond that was there. Neither said anything but they didn't feel the need to for some reason. Yoh thought about the rumours going around and frowned slightly.

"It can't be helped," Anna said quietly. "They'll think what they want to, and I can't stop it."

"But they shouldn't be saying lies about you," Yoh said. She smiled slightly at that.

"Weren't you the one who said not to let insults bother you?" she asked. Yoh, relieved to finally see her smile, even a little, shrugged and grinned.

"True, but I also said there shouldn't be so much hate in the world, right?" he asked back.

She looked at the pond and murmured, "Yeah but there'll always be hate, no matter what." she walked over to the pond and sat down, deep in thought.

Yoh sat down beside her, laying down, his hands behind his head, watching the clouds float by. It was a nice day despite the bad weather the day before. He thought about what Anna said, about there always being hate. That may be true but still…

"Hey Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?" He was fifteen and if they were in the same grade she would have to be the same age or a year younger, maybe older.

"…Fifteen…" She sounded uncertain.

"When's your birthday?"

"…" she didn't answer. He glanced at her and saw she had a sad look.

"What's wrong?" he sat up.

She opened her mouth to answer but before she could they could hear someone shouting. They turned and saw a kid who looked like he was seven or around that age. He was yelling at him mom you seemed very exhausted.

"But I want it!" he yelled, pointing to an ice-cream stand.

"No, you'll just ruin you dinner." his mother said.

"I want it!"

"I said no!"

By now by standers were either stopping and starring or passing by but looking back at them.

'_Wow, what a spoiled child-_'

'_she must not be a good parent if she can't handle him like that-_'

'_where's the father-_'

'_I hate her! She never gets me anything-_'

'_why does he have to act like this? I didn't even want kids-_'

Yoh heard Anna gasp and looked at her quickly. She had her hands over her ears, as if trying to block out the noise the kid was making but her expression showed that she was in pain. He recognised this pose only too well.

"Make them shut up…" she muttered, her eyes shut tightly.

Yoh didn't really think about his actions. He just stood and lifted up her up by her arm. She didn't seem to notice.

"Anna, I'm going to take you away from, ok?" he asked. Her eyes opened and they were very dark, almost black; not the golden colour he knew.

He lead her away from where they were to a quiet, isolated place. It was still in the park but away from everyone.

Anna didn't say anything. She had a blank look on her face the whole time and didn't seem to notice that Yoh was with her let alone taking her somewhere . He gripped both her arms gently and looked into her eyes. They had a glassy look in them, like her body was there but her mind was somewhere else. And it probably was.

"Anna?" he said quietly. "Anna, we're not there anymore. We're not near the any other people, you can think clearly now." he saw something flicker in her eyes and took it as a good sign. After a few minutes she blinked, her eyes going back to normal before he saw fear flash in them.

"Anna-"

"LET GO!" she yelled, swinging out her left arm.

_Slap!_

Yoh let go of her, shocked by the action. But he was right, her left hand does hurt worse. She looked confused for a minute before she realised where she was and who she was with. She looked away, as if she was ashamed.

Yoh rubbed his right cheek and smiled slightly at her. "So, feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes," she was speaking quietly, and she sounded nervous. "How long have you known?" Yoh didn't have to ask what she meant.

"Well, I kinda suspected but after what just happened, seeing the way you tried to block out the sounds, made me realise it." he said. "That you have Reishi."

He saw her stiffen.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Yoh asked her. Her head snapped towards him, glaring.

"Why would I? It's not any of your business, so just leave it." She snapped.

"Actually it is my business," Yoh became serious, leaning against a tree. "Hao has Reishi. It's not as bad as yours, or even close I'm guessing. But it almost drove him insane," he sighed. "It was really bad, especially when we were kids. But in the last year or so, since we moved out here, it's better and he doesn't hear their thoughts as badly." he looked at Anna. She was still glaring at him. "I want to help you."

"I don't want any damn help!" Anna said angrily. "I've never needed help before and I don't need it now! I hate everyone here, so just leave me alone." she turned to leave but Yoh caught her wrist making her stop.

"Leave me alone or I'll kill you," she said coldly, glaring. But there was a different emotion in her eyes. Like Hao, she was a bad actor when it came to her eyes. They gave her away. He knew she was hiding something else. Something that made her afraid to get close to others. He just shrugged and smiled.

"I don't care. As long as I can be around you, I'll be happy." he said simply. She didn't reply right away. She looked down, avoiding his soft gaze. She clenched her free hand into a fist, not sure why she was feeling angry.

"Your wasting your time," she ripped her arm free and walked away.

Yoh watched her go before he remembered something and called after her.

"Hey, were going to Izumo in a few days for the break, if you can, you should come." he saw her pause where she was. "There's not that many people where we're going, so it might help. You can rest with out all those negative emotions in the way."

Anna didn't say anything. She resumed walking, unconsciously considering his invitation.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9 To Izumo We Go

It snowed over the days left of school before break. It wasn't unusual for snow to come this late and what snow there was, it was really light. Yoh and his friends talked about the trip they were making to his place back in Izumo, HoroHoro was bringing his little sister along since she was blackmailing him with something. Chocolove wasn't coming because him and his parent were going to America to see some family while Ren was coming to get _away _from his family (Though after some pouting from his sister, Jun, he said he would call them every other day). Hao tried getting out of coming, but after some begging from his twin he complied. The only problem was…

Anna.

She still hadn't given him an answer and they were leaving the next day. He didn't want to keep bugging her, mostly because the one time he asked she slapped him saying stop pestering her, but now he was getting worried that she wouldn't come. So after school he found her about to leave the grounds when he caught up to her.

"Anna! Wait up!" he called. She turned to look at him, a blank expression in place.

"Nani?"

"Well, um, about tomorrow…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. She lifted an eyebrow at him before turning back around.

"Pick me up at 7. That's an hour before the train leaves," she said before walking away.

"oh, ok!" Yoh grinned, watching her go.

* * *

It was late out, the stars out, the moon shining bright. Everyone was asleep by now, everyone but one girl, who laid on her bed, starring out the window, the moonlight making her look more pale then she already was.

"Are you sure you can handle this trip, Anna-San?"

Anna glanced at the spirit, her eyes blank, face pale expect for two new scratches on her cheek that went down to her neck. No, she wasn't sure she could handle it. She knew she couldn't. But for some reason, the thought of seeing him upset because of her, well…it bothered her. And she didn't want that.

"Of course I can. And I don't care whether you come or not, it's your decision." she whispered, closing her eyes. She refused to admit it, but she needed the Nekomata by her side. He knew her, what made her snap, helped her when she lost control, when she was so angry she…

"After what happened tonight, I wouldn't dare to think of not coming," Matamune said. '_the Attacks have been more frequent. Maybe this will help her and her Heart will finally heal_' he thought. Anna sat up quickly, and let out a small gasp of pain through clenched teeth.

"Don't…hold…your…breath…" she panted, feeling dizzy.

"Of course not. I am a spirit so I don't need to," Anna glared at him. "But be careful. Any sudden movement could open the wound."

Anna nodded, looking tired. She leaned back down on her side, closing her eyes. She looked younger suddenly, at least to Matamune she did. She looked young and innocent, like when he first met her when she was 5. It pained his heart to remember how she was when he first saw her, alone, covered in blood…

"Matamune…"

"Yes, Anna-San?"

"Remember that story you used to tell me? When I was little?" she sighed sleepily.

"Of course." Matamune nodded.

"Can I hear it again?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "To distract me from the pain?"

Matamune gazed warmly at the Itako. "Of course."

"There was once a little girl…"

* * *

"Man…why does she have to come?" HoroHoro muttered, glancing at Anna who sat at the back of the train compartment they were in. he was sitting beside Pirika, Ren was sitting across from them and Yoh and Hao sat next to each other a few seats away.

"Because Yoh invited her. Besides, I'd rather have her along then _her,_" He pointed to Pirika who glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She yelled.

"Your annoying. I can hardly stand one Usui, now I have to deal with two?" Ren said irritated. "I should've just gone home."

"Yeah and stayed there!" HoroHoro shouted. "Here! I'll help you!" He made a motion to throw the Tao out the window of the moving train when a small, blunt object came flying at him and hit him on the head making him fall on the ground.

"OW! What the-?" he looked in the direction of where it came from. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ANNA?"

"You being loud and giving me a headache." she said flatly, starring out the window. "Now sit down before _I _throw _you _out the window."

'_Ha! Loved to see her try_' he thought. She turned her head to look at him, eyes brown raised. He quickly sat in his seat, sweating. '_Damn it! It's like she can read minds like Hao…wait? Can she? AH I'M SCREWED IF SHE CAN!_' Pirika and Ren inched away from HoroHoro, who was having a mental break down.

"It's hard to tell what's louder, his voice or his mind," Hao said irritably.

"Heh, Heh, only you know Nii-Chan," Yoh laughed. '_And Anna_'

"True, speaking of which, I'd check on her if I were you."

"huh?"

Anna sighed closing her eyes. '_why am I doing this?_' she thought once again. Matamune was arriving later, saying he had to do some errand. She didn't bother reading his thoughts to know what since she didn't care. At least that's what she told herself.

"Hey," she looked up, unsurprised to see who it was. Yoh. She nodded in greeting before looking out the window again.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine, thank you," she said coldly, but Yoh noticed her cheeks went a bit pink. She wasn't used to people asking how she was.

"How did you get hurt again?" He brushed her fingers gently over the scratched on her cheek but removed his hand quickly, knowing if they lingered he was would get a slap. '_And don't say it isn't any of my business'_ he added in his mind.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and suddenly looked tired. When she opened them there was some hidden emotion he couldn't really understand."

"I can't…" her voice trailed off. "Get Hao or Matamune to tell you."

"How does Hao-"

"Next question."

Yoh frowned but didn't press the subject. He just took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"It'll be fine," he told her softly. "The only people who will be there are us, and my grandfather and my mother. My dads never home and he's out training his apprentice. And were not going to be near town so you don't have to worry about it all being too much."

They didn't say anything else through the train ride. They listened as Ren and HoroHoro fought, Ren and Pirika having stupid arguments about who knows what, and Hao looking like he wanted to strangle them. Yoh would laugh softy when they did something funny and one time, when HoroHoro went to go punch Ren and ended up missing, running into a Pirika who was walking back to her seat with a drink in her hand, and it went flying landing in Hao's hair, he could have sworn he saw Anna's lips twitch at his reaction.

After a few hours the train pulled up to the station, the doors opening for them to disembark. As the others start getting their stuff, Yoh glanced at Anna who hadn't moved yet. He had a feeling he knew why.

"Hey, it'll be fine." he said, grinning. "It'll work out, you'll see."

She stood, walking past him. "You can carry my luggage. Don't drop it." she said smoothly like it was expected the whole time.

"Huh? Why do I-" she glared at him. "Yes Ma'am," he said, saluting her.

They got two taxi's to get their stuff to the Asakura's place. Ren, HoroHoro, and Pirika in one, Yoh, Anna, and Hao in the other.

"Great, I'm just going to get and headache." Ren said, earning shouts from the Usui siblings.

"I swear their thoughts are louder then their actual voice," Anna said, repeating what Hao said earlier. She sounded annoyed.

"You'll get used to it," Yoh told her. She snorted.

"Want to sit by me Anna-Chan?" Hao smirked at her. She glared.

"Call me 'Chan' once more and there will only be one Asakura Twin." she said coldly, sitting in the front passenger seat.

"This is going to be fun," Hao laughed.

'_This is going to be hard_' Yoh thought, wondering what his chances were of stopping the Itako from killing his brother. He had to admit, they weren't very good.

* * *

A girl with short, light pink hair kneeled down in front of the two elders, looking nervous. She had on black sweat and a white T-Shirt. She looked like she was about thirteen, maybe fifteen. Silence fill the room until the short old man in front of her spoke.

"You know why Kino and I called you here, right Tamao?" he asked.

"H-Hai, Yohmei-Sama," the girl answered. She did know, and though she was nervous, she was also very happy. Finally, she can be with him.

"Yoh is fifteen and the Heir to the Asakura Household," The woman, Kino, said coolly. "And since you are the only student here-" Tamao flinched at the harsh words, wishing she would have phrased it better. "We've decided that-"

But before Kino or Yohmei could continue, the said Heir burst into the room, looking scarred.

"Ojii-San!" Yoh yelled then paused when he saw who else was in the room. "Huh? Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, what is it Yoh? Your early," Yohmei said, walking up to his grandson.

"Oh, Yeah, there's some sort of-of spirit or something that appeared and we can't beat it!"

* * *

"AH!" HoroHoro fell hard against the ground, his snowboard medium breaking in half. He glared at the blue Demon like creature that threw him.

"Careful, don't wanna get kill do you?" Hao said calmly, sitting on a rock watching him struggle.

"DAMN IT! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING YOU LONG HAIRED BASTARD!" HoroHoro shouted. "DON'T YOU CARE IF YOUR MASION OF A HOUSE GETS DESTROYED!"

"Hmm," Hao put a thoughtful expression on before smiling innocently. "Nope. Not really, no."

HoroHoro went to shout at him again when a scream interrupted.

"PIRIKA!" A huge claw went straight for her. She stood there, eyes wide, frozen in fear. She closed her eyes tight, not sure what to do.

"Kisama!" Ren cut the Demons arm with his Kwan Dao, pulling Pirika out of harms way. In the movement, the second claw can, catching his left arm but he ignored it and rounded on the Ainu.

"Damn it! Pay more attention! You could have been killed!" Ren shouted at the poor girl.

"I-I-" For once, she was speechless towards the Chinese Warrior.

"Oh no! Minna!" Pirika blinked and looked towards the entrance to the Asakura Mansion. Yoh was there with who she assumed was his grandparents but she had no idea who the pink haired girl be. His girlfriend? Wait, no, he likes Anna so that wasn't possible…

"That's it! Amida-" Before Yoh could call the Spirit, his grandmother hit him with her cane.

"No. Let Tamao handle this," Kino said. '_It'll be a good test to see if she was what it takes_' she added silently.

"M-Me?" Tamao said, shocked. Kino nodded. "O-Ok," '_Don't screw this up Tammy_' she told her self.

Yoh watched, confused as she stepped forward, and held up the planchetta that was slung around her shoulder. "C-Conchi, Over Soul!"

A fox spirit appeared and went into the board, forming a cross-bow. She pointed it toward the Demon, he arm shaking. It turned, glaring at her, making her feel cold and vulnerable. She felt afraid. '_I-I can't move. I-I-'_

"Your all pathetic. You can't even beat a Naka-Oni?" Tamao blinked as a flash of white flew in front of her, wrapping around the Demon. The light faded, revealing that it was pure white beads that were retraining the thing. Anna, who had been standing back the whole time watching, held the other end. She looked bored, angry, sad and annoyed at the same time. The Naka-Oni roared in defiance and tried to get free.

"Anna be careful-" Yoh shouted. She didn't seem to be listening. She muttered something under her breath and tugged on the beads, hard, making the Naka-Oni disappear in a cloud of blue smoke.

Everyone starred, not sure what to do. HoroHoro was the first to move. He stood and marched over to Anna, looking angry.

"If you could have done that from the start why the hell did-"

_Slap!_

"That's for being stupid during the fight and not paying attention," Anna said calmly. She walked over to Ren and-

_Slap!_

"That's for losing your temper. That's why your arm is injured," She said. She looked at Pirika, Who flinched back, expecting to get slapped also. But it never came. Anna turned and walked over to Hao, who was smirking.

"Gonna slap me also Anna-Chan?" he mocked.

Her eyes narrowed and she went to do just that, when he caught her wrist.

"I know your trick by now," he laughed.

"Naive idiot," Yoh knew what was coming next-

_SLAP! _

And he was right. '_Ouch, the left hand_' Yoh winced. His brother blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting this outcome.

Anna turned and glared at Yoh, who stiffened. She walked over to him, or so he thought. She stood in front of Tamao, who still had a look of fear on her face.

"Wait, Anna-" Before Yoh could stop her, Anna slapped the girl across the face.

Tamao placed her hand on her cheek, her eyes wide.

"Idiot. Your going to get killed if you hesitate like that." Anna said angrily.

"Anna…"

Tamao's eyes widened even more. '_Who…Who is this girl? She's so…strong…_' she thought.

Kino gazed at Anna with sightless eyes, thinking. She may not be able to see but that doesn't mean she's lost her sight. She can still feel the power that came from the girl that stood just a few passes from her.

"Child, what is your name?" She walked over to Anna.

Yoh saw Anna jump a little at the word 'Child', as if it shocked her.

"Kyoyama Anna," she said quietly.

Kino nodded, thinking. "Come with me."

* * *

The guys sat outside in the back, enjoying the fresh air. Yoh and HoroHoro were talking, Hao was reading a book with a weird, knowing smirk on his face, and Ren saw on the deck, wrapping a bandage over her cut. Three out of four still had red marks on their cheeks.

"I wonder why they wanted to talk to Anna," Yoh wondered.

"I know why," Hao chuckled.

"Of course you do!" An annoyed HoroHoro shouted. "And shut up! You did nothing to help jerk!"

Hao shrugged. "I saw no danger, besides why should I help save a place I don't care about."

"Nii-Chan," Yoh said, a warning tone in his voice. Hao rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

"I wonder why that thing showed," Ren said. "What did she call it? Naka-Oni?"

"Yeah," Yoh nodded. He also wondered why it showed.

"Um," Ren looked up to see Pirika, who looked unusually shy, standing beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"It-It's my fault your arms hurt so-" she kneeled down beside him. "Let me help."

"No."

"Yes.

"No.

"Let me help!"

"I don't want your damn help!"

"Let me!"

Ren glared at her, who glared back. He sighed, and held out his arm.

"Fine," he muttered.

HoroHoro watched their exchanged with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Yoh."

Yoh turned to see his grandparents and Anna walking back over.

"Oh, hey." he stood up to greet them. "Um, sorry about the damage in the front." he scratched the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter," Yohmei waved off his apology. "But we have good new for you."

"Good news?" Yoh looked from them to Anna. Her expression was blank as she turned around and went inside, not saying a word.

"Yes," Kino nodded.

"From this day forward, Anna shall be your fiancée. You two are to marry as soon as you turn eighteen Yoh."

* * *

**Yes, I'm ending the chapter there, deal with it. Did I scare you for a sec with the Tamao part? Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you guys. R&R and sorry it took so long to update, been busy this week.**


	10. Chapter 10 Engaged

"_From this day forward, Anna shall be your fiancée. You two are to marry as soon as you turn eighteen Yoh."_

_Are to marry…_

_As soon as you turn eighteen…_

_Anna shall be your fiancée…_

_Anna…_

_Your fiancée…_

_Fiancée…_

"NANI?"

* * *

Anna laid on her bed, thinking about what happened just hours ago. She wasn't upset. She wasn't happy. She wasn't sure what to feel. She closed her eyes, thinking what Kino had said to her…

_She kneeled down in front of the Elder and her Husband, a blank look on her face. From Yohmei thoughts he didn't know what was going on and she found it more or less difficult to read Kino's. Maybe because having Hao there she learned to keep them concealed._

"_How did you get the 1080 Beads," Kino asked._

_A dark look appeared in Anna's eyes. "They just appeared to me one day when I was little. I didn't steal them."_

'She has Hao's gift also it seems_' the old woman thought. "Who taught you to be an Itako Anna?"_

"_That would be me, Kino-San," Anna sighed as Matamune walked into the room, bowing. '_He's late…_' she thought, annoyed._

"_Matamune, it's been awhile," Yohmei said to the spirit. _

"_Yes, ten years," Matamune nodded. "So what is you three are discussing?"_

"_Listen and you'll know," Kino turned back to Anna. "Anna, who are your parents?"_

"_No clue, their dead." Anna said coldly._

"_and how did they die?"_

_Anna didn't answer._

"_I will fill you in later Kino-san," Matamune said. He had a feeling if his friend kept asking questions Anna would snap._

_Kino nodded. "Doesn't matter anyhow. Anna, you have very strong Spiritual Power, and the fact that the 1080 Beads, the very same the disappeared from the Temple on Mt. Osore five years ago, are with you proves it. Yoh is the Heir to the Asakura household and he needs a strong wife to stand by his side. I would like you to be that wife."_

_Matamune glanced at Anna, who didn't react in anyway. But then again, she was good at hiding what she felt most of the time. She took her time answering. She glanced at the second door in the room, sensing a presence behind there. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, looking respectful._

"_Do as you wish, Kino-Sama." she said calmly._

"_Then it's settled." Kino started for the door. _

_Anna slowly opened her eyes, her head still bowed, revealing black instead of the golden brown the usually were._

The door opened and Matamune walked in, looking sympathetic.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've calmed down, so you can leave." She muttered. Matamune sighed. The way things were going, it was like taking one step forward and two steps back with Anna.

"Why did you agree to the proposal Anna-San?" he asked her.

She rolled over, pulling the sheets closer as if she were cold. "I have nothing to gain from the engagement." she told the Nekomata. "But…I also have nothing to lose from it either."

* * *

"Yoh-Dono, you seem to still be in shock," The silver haired samurai spirit said.

"Yeah," Yoh nodded. He was outside, looking up at the stars, watching as it started to snow lightly. He almost fainted after his grandmother said those words. HoroHoro and Hao were roaring with laughter, the only time they get along and it's at his expense…great. Ren and Pirika had smirks on their faces. Tamao wasn't there so he didn't know what he reaction was to the news. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if she even knew. He also wondered how Anna felt about this. He couldn't ask her since he hadn't seen her all night.

"I hope she wasn't pressured…" he mumbled.

"She wasn't." Yoh jumped ten feet in the air, terrified. He turned around and saw a familiar spirit.

"Matamune! Geez, you scared me," he sighed. He looked at Amidamaru, who looked confused. "Ah, This is my friend, Amidamaru. Amidamaru this is Anna's, um, friend, Matamune."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Matamune bowed.

"L-Like wise," Amidamaru bowed.

"If it isn't much trouble, I would like to talk to Yoh-San alone," Matamune told to samurai.

Amidamaru looked at Yoh, who nodded, saying it was ok and left.

"so you and Anna-San are engaged." Matamune sat beside him.

"Uh, yeah," Yoh blushed. But he shook his head and sighed. "But…how will her parents react when we get back? I don't want to get yelled at…"

"You don't have to worry." Matamune said quietly. "Her parents died along time ago."

Yoh felt shock go through him. They died? But Anna never said anything about-

"_Where are you parents?" he had asked her just a few days ago._

"_Not here…"_

Not here…she didn't want to talk about them because they were dead. But...

Matamune stood up, taking the pipe out of his mouth. "I hope it works out for the both of you. No matter what, I know you won't let each other be lonely. Take care of her, Yoh-San."

* * *

"Man, I'm starving, what's for breakfast?" HoroHoro complained, sitting down.

"Onii-Chan, don't be rude," Pirika scolded, pulling his ear.

"OW!OW!OW!OW!"

"Tch, only you two would be this loud in the morning," Ren sneered.

"SHUT UP!"

Yoh, who was sitting at the end of the table, tried to calm them down. "Come one guys, can't we eat in peace for once?"

"NO! DON'T INTERFERE!" Ren and HoroHoro shouted, scaring him.

"Sorry…"

"Um, h-here's breakfast. S-Sorry that it's-It's late," Tamao, who was wearing a pink, waitress like kimono, placed some plates on the table. She smiled but if you looked closely, you could see that her eyes looked a bit red, like she was crying and didn't get any sleep.

"Wow, looks good Tamao," Yoh said.

"Yeah, LET'S EAT!" without hesitation HoroHoro started to devour the food.

"Onii-Chan…" Pirika looked embarrassed at her brothers behaviour. Speaking of brothers, Yoh couldn't see his anywhere.

"Hey, have any of you seen Hao?" he asked his friends.

"He's probably catching up on his beauty sleep," HoroHoro laughed. He continued, ignoring Yoh's and Tamao's gestures to stop talking. "You know, he should have been a girl. He sleeps as long as one, his hair is as long as one, all he needs is-" before he could finish, HoroHoro got kicked from behind, sending him flying forward into the wall.

"Ah! HoroHoro-Kun," Tamao went to see if he was ok.

"You want to finish that sentence Usui…" Hao glared down at the Ainu.

"Um…no thanks…Hao…" HoroHoro sobbed. '_They could have warned me that he was standing there…_'

Hao scowled at him before sitting down beside Yoh.

"I'm switching rooms," He told his little brother.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with yours?" Yoh asked and flinched back at the glare he sent him.

"The fact that it's right beside yours. I got no sleep last night because you wouldn't stop thinking about Anna." he said irritably.

Yoh's face went red and suddenly found the food very, very delicious and started stuffing his face.

"Hey, where _is _Anna anyway?" Pirika asked as HoroHoro sat back beside her.

"I-I went to tell her that-that breakfast was ready but-but she wasn't in her room," Tamao said quietly.

"She wasn't?" Yoh frowned, worried.

"Don't worry. Anna-San probably went to the Waterfall to clear her mind," Matamune walked in.

"AH! TWO-TAILED CAT THAT TALKS!"

"Shut up!" Ren punched HoroHoro in the face and turned to the cat. "Who are you?"

"Oh, this is Matamune," Yoh said.

"Aw, he's so cute," Pirika went to pet him but he smoothly took a step back.

"Matamune, and here I thought you passed on already," Hao said, smiling.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Yoh looked from his brother to Matamune and back.

"You could say that." Hao took a sip of his drink.

"Wait, you said Anna went to a waterfall. Why would she go there?" Ren said.

"Um, the Waterfall on Mt. Sanbe is used for Purification," Tamao told him.

"Purification?"

"As a Shaman, you should know that having a clear mind helps," Hao smirked. "You should know with your temper-"

"KISAMA!"

Yoh chuckled as his friends and brother, enjoying their company. '_Too bad Anna isn't here…_'

* * *

"_Why did you come back? We don't want a Demon here!"_

"_I-I'm not a-a Demon," the little girl said, scared. Why did she come back? Was she just stupid? Did she really think that they wanted her back?_

"_Only a Demon would have those powers!" the girl's eyes widened as the man hit her. "Your not our child! You're the Devil's Child! A Demon Child."_

"_I'm not!" tears ran down her face, confusing emotions filing her. Fear, hate, sadness, loneliness, confusion, things a child shouldn't even know about._

_The man looked insane as he starred at the little girl. "You shouldn't be alive! You'll kill us all!" he reatched for the knife that was on the table and-_

"Your going to catch a cold you know."

Anna opened her eyes, squinting from the sunlight. She became aware of the water pounding against her shoulders and stood, stretching her stiff legs. She looked to her left and saw Yoh standing there, wearing a green coat. His hands were in his coat, and under his right arm was a tan jacket.

"I've been in colder weather then this," Anna said, stepping out from underneath the water. The white robe she was wearing was soaking wet but she didn't feel cold. Water that dripped from the ends of her hair seemed to make it glow in the sunlight.

'_Wow…she looks really beautiful_' Yoh thought.

_Slap!_

'_And I forgot she could read my mind…_' he rubbed his right cheek, wincing.

"Obviously…" Anna muttered, looking away. She had a deep blush on her cheeks and looked embarrassed.

"Um, here," Yoh held up the jacket to her. She lifted an eye brow at him. "Don't be stubborn, it's winter now you'll catch a cold." he said firmly.

'_I don't get why he cares, I never get sick_' Anna thought. But she took the coat none the less, mostly because she hoped it would make him go away.

"So why are you out here?" Yoh asked her as he put the coat on.

"Why do you want to know?" she glared though it didn't bother him.

"Curious," He shrugged.

Anna looked at him, a wondering expression on her face. "Your hard to understand," she said.

"Huh? how so?"

She looked away, up at the waterfall. "I can hear your thoughts…yet I can't. It depends sometimes. The same is with your brother, it's kinda annoying," she sent him an accusing look like he was intentionally making it difficult.

"H-Hey, I don't know why it's like that!" he stammered. Then he realised something. "IF IT'S HARD TO READ MY MIND WHY DID YOU SLAP ME!"

"I can read expressions idiot." she started walking back towards the house. "And don't yell."

**xXxXxXx **

"Um, Anna?"

"What?"

They were almost to the house, er, mansion by now and as always, both were silent until Yoh decided to speak.

"Um…about the, uh, engagement…are you comfortable with it?" Yoh asked cautiously. He was ok with it but he didn't want Anna to feel like she was forced or pressured into it.

Anna stopped where she was. Yoh also stopped and watched as she looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly. "Besides, it's not like my parents would care even they were alive," she started to walk again but Yoh stood in her way.

"Move, your blocking my way." She said coldly. He shook his head, fighting a smile at her annoyed expression. '_Huh, déjà vu._'

"I said move, or go die." she repeated the very same words.

Now it was _very _difficult not to smile.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"You said the exact same thing when I first saw you," he chuckled. She glared.

"Your annoying."

"I know," Yoh grinned at her. "Let's go, it's almost lunch. You were over there for almost four hours and I'm freezing."

She smirked. "Your cold huh?"

"Uh…" Yoh had a bad feeling about that look.

"Then I know a way you can warm up, nice and quick too."

* * *

_Smack!_

"AHAHA!" HoroHoro hollered with laughter as the snow ball he threw hit Ren right in the face. "You look like some messed up snowman Ren!"

"Kisama…TAKE THAT!" Ren threw an ice chunk, getting HoroHoro in in the face.

"You two are such children, it's entertaining," Hao laughed.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

"THAT'S IT YOUR BOTH DEAD!" thus, started the snowball war. Asakura vs. Tao vs. Usui

Pirika and Tamao sat inside in the warmth, watching them and drinking hot chocolate.

"Sorry about the noise, they act so immature," Pirika said.

"It's ok," Tamao told her. "It's actually kinda…kinda nice. It gets lonely here, since I'm the only student-"

"WHAT?" Tamao almost dropped her drink at the outburst. "Why?"

"Oh, well, um-"

"The times are changing," they jumped as Anna opened the door. "No one believes in spirits anymore, you should know that."

"Uh, Right, forgot," Pirika muttered. '_Scary how she just appears like that…quieter then a ghost_' "Hey where's Yoh?"

"He won't be back for awhile," After hanging up her coat she left.

"I'm kinda scared to know what happened…" Pirika admitted.

"She's strong, Anna-san," Pirika looked at Tamao, who was looking down at her hands. "She beat that Oni without any help. And she's not afraid to tell others how she feels, she even slapped Hao-Sama…"

"Tamao…" Pirika sighed. After spending just one night here, she found out about her new friends love for Yoh and knew how much it must hurt to see him get engaged to another woman.

"Ah! What the hell happened?"

The girls looked out the window. The snowball war was done. They could see Ren, HoroHoro, and Hao all standing around something that looked awfully familiar.

"Yoh! What happened dude?" HoroHoro exclaimed.

Yoh was on his back, panting, sweating bullets. His jacket was tired around his waist as he laid in the snow.

"Complained…once…about being…cold…" he panted, his chest heaving. "Anna…made me…run…15 laps…around…Sanbe…"

"Dude…I think she's trying to kill you," Said HoroHoro.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing anyway Asakura?" Ren asked.

Yoh didn't answer, still trying to catch his breath.

"If he didn't do the laps he wouldn't get lunch or dinner," Hao shrugged.

Ren and HoroHoro exchanged a look before picking Yoh up, supporting him, and walking back inside.

"Yup. He's engaged to a She-Devil, poor guy," they said.

* * *

**I feel bad for not having much Yoh X Anna fluff in this chapter so there will be more in the next chapter! Promise!**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11 Stars

"WOOOHOOO!"

HoroHoro went racing down the hill on his snowboard, blowing snow everywhere as he went off the ramp.

"You can't beat me Sis!" He yelled, looking behind him. Pirika was also on a snowboard, her hair in a long ponytail, earmuffs and goggles on.

"Yeah Right!" while the Usui siblings were racing, Hao and Ren were trying to teach Yoh how to ski…keyword; _Trying!_

"It's not that hard Yoh," Hao said in frustration.

"But Nii-Chan, They won't stay straight," Yoh whined. every time he tried going down the hill his legs would shake so much that the ski's would narrow, overlapping and making him fall flat on his face. It was amusing at first but now it was just plain annoying.

"Stop making your legs shake idiot, it's not rocket science," Said Ren, a vein popping in his forehead. '_If they weren't twins I'd swear one was adopted…_' he thought.

"Agreed," Hao muttered. "Where's Anna? She'd be able to make him stop complaining and actually try." since she made Yoh do that little _Jog _he refrained from complaining about anything, and if he slipped, more laps, push ups, sit ups, you name it.

"She's at the cabin. I asked her to come but she said she was tir-AAHH!" they watched up the young Asakura went rolling down the hill. They thought it'd be fun to go to a skiing resort for a few days so they packed up everything and left.

"Your sure you want to leave Asakura Name in his care?"

"Nope."

"Regretting it?"

"Kinda."

"Think he'll live long enough to get married?"

"Hell no."

**xXxXxXx**

She was burning. She felt dizzy, confused. All this snow…why did it hurt so much to look at it? Why did she feel so awful seeing it…

_Red covering white…the once pure colour was gone. A little girl just sat there, tears running silently down her face. Red covered her once clean clothes, her once golden eyes black with emotions a child should not know let alone have…_

"That's right…the night they died…" she whispered. "The night I…"

Darkness covered her vision in less then a second, taking her consciousness with it.

* * *

'_Ow…Nii-Chan and Ren are so mean…_' Yoh winced, his head pounding. After running into a tree Ren yelled at Yoh for being useless and Hao told him just to go back to the cabin.

"_Cheer up, you'll get to spend time with your Fiancée and I won't have to tell call an ambulance because you crashed into a tree."_ was what he said. Yoh argued but agreed after he crashed…for the…hundredth time…

'_Well, at least I can hang out with Anna for a bit…_' he thought, a light blush on his cheeks.

He opened the door and knew something was wrong. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Anna?" He called as he took off his coat. No answer. Not that that was surprising, when does she answer?

He went upstairs, going straight to her room.

"Anna?" he knocked on the door. There was no answer at first then he could here something. It was muffled, like the person was restraining themselves. Worried, he opened the door and froze.

Anna was laying on her side on the bed, holding her head between her hands, tears flowing non-stop down her cheeks. Her body shook as she tried un successively to stop her sobs.

"Anna!" Yoh hurried to her side and held her in his arms. He realised when she didn't react the she was asleep or some form of it. "Anna, wake up, come on."

"My fault…" she whispered. "…so much blood…my fault…"

"Anna, it's me, it's Yoh," he whispered. "Come on, open your eyes. It's just a dream."

"…I hate them…I'm not a…" Her hand gripped his shirt tightly, tears still flowing. "Why did they…"

"Anna…" Yoh put his hand over her and loosened her grip so he could hold her hand. She held on tightly, like her life depended on it. "Anna, your safe. Come on, open your eyes."

It took awhile, everything silent expect Anna's quiet sobs and Yoh's whispering, but soon she calmed down, falling into a deep slumber though her grip never loosened.

'_It's just like with Hao…_' Yoh thought sadly as he held the girl in his arms. He could remember it clearly, they were 10, and Hao was…

_They were at the Summer Festival. Yoh noticed that his brother was missing, and didn't know where he was. He looked everywhere but couldn't find him. He had a bad feeling in his gut, a that told him that his brother wasn't ok._

_He ran into the forest that was near the Festival. He wasn't sure, even now, how he found him. Maybe it was because he knew his brother better then anyone, or some Twin-Telepathy thing. Either way Yoh had found him so it didn't matter._

_Hao was standing in front of a tree, hitting it with his fist as hard as he could._

"_Nii-Chan!" Yoh ran over to him to get him to stop. But Hao just pushed him away._

"_Get lost! I'm sick of this!" He yelled. "All their stupid, annoying selfish thoughts! I hate them!" he hand was now bleeding from the impact._

"_Nii-Chan stop it!" Yoh did the only thing he could think of. He push Hao over with all his strength, making him fall hard on the ground._

_Hao didn't react. He just sat there, his body shaking. _

"_I hate them…all of them…they can just die," he said. "Their all hateful and selfish…they don't understand…"_

"_Nii-Chan…" Yoh sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Silent tears ran down his brothers face. His Reishi was bad. Now he can hear thoughts without wanting too. They only discovered this about a month ago and already…_

_Yoh took his brothers hand that was bleeding and held it gently._

"_Not everyone's like that Nii-Chan…" he said. "Kaa-San and Ojii-San aren't…and I'm sure dad Otou-San isn't either."_

_He saw Hao give a tiny nod as he wiped his tears away with his arm and smiled._

"_Come on. We can go home and catch the rest of Bob Love's show," he said, standing. Hao chuckled._

"_You and that stupid singer…I'll never understand it, Reishi or not," he said, standing._

Yoh shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

'_I wonder what triggered her reaction_' he thought. But it didn't matter. As long as she was feeling better, he didn't need to know.

* * *

"You should have came Tamao, instead hanging out in town all day."

"Um, I-I'm not good at-at skiing or-"

"So? I'll teach ya! Or Pirika can," HoroHoro said. "You can't be worse then Yoh. I doubt anyone can."

It was 8 O'clock now and everyone was back. Pirika and HoroHoro raced until HoroHoro, who was too busy showing off, crashed into Ren, who then tried to murder him and got in an argument with Pirika, giving Hao a headache and thus, starting another Asakura vs. Tao vs. Usui battle. They only stopped when Tamao, who spent the day shopping for groceries in town, came and told them it was time to eat.

"Y-You don't have to-" Tamao stammered but stopped when Yoh came downstairs.

"Yum, what smells so good?" He asked, sitting down beside Hao.

"Tamao's cooking," Hao said, taking a bite of curry that she made. "Where's Anna-Chan?"

"Oh, um, she's sleeping," Yoh said.

"Still?" Pirika said in disbelief. "I'm gonna go wake her-"

"No!" Yoh said a bit too loud. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Um, she-" he looked at his brother for help. He thought about what happened. Hao gave a slight nod.

"Basically you'll be killed if you try wake her up and HoroHoro will be an only child," Hao said calmly.

Pirika paled and sat back down. '_He's right…_' she thought.

"Hey, go right ahead, I like the idea of being an only child," HoroHoro said to his sister.

"Onii-Chan!"

Ren rolled his eyes and turned to Yoh. "Pass the Soy Sauce Yoh."

Later that night Yoh was sitting outside, a blanket wrapped around him to keep the cold at bay while he looked up at the stars. It was a new moon so everything was darker then usual. But it didn't bother him, as long as he could see his stars he was happy.

He was out there for ten minutes when he heard small, light foot steps walking over to him and pause behind where he stood.

"Your going to forget that you saw that," she said coldly.

"Saw what?" Yoh asked, though he knew what she was talking about. He'd be an idiot if he didn't.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance but she didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." he said, still looking at the stars.

"You told your brother," she leaned against the pole that was beside him.

Yoh chuckled. "That's a given. He can read my mind, too, you know,"

She didn't say anything. Yoh glanced up at her, smiling sadly. "You know, you can talk to me. I wouldn't tell anyone, you can trust me."

She didn't reply right away. She looked away from him, into the distance, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"No…I can't," she said quietly. She wanted to. Deep down she wanted to trust this boy sitting beside her, but she couldn't…wouldn't…

Yoh didn't say anything, and she tried to block out his thoughts. Some she could hear some she couldn't. he was wondering why she wouldn't trust him. Why she acted the way she did. How her parents died…she would have to punish Matamune for telling him that they weren't around.

Yoh glanced at Anna again, noticing that she was shivering slightly from the cold.

"Here," he shifted the blanket so she could wrapped half of it around her. She looked at him, eyes brow raised.

"No." she said harshly making him roll his eyes.

"I won't bite. And I know your cold so stop being stubborn," he told her.

She looked at him sceptically before sighing and sitting down, letting him wrap half the blanket around her shoulders. Both blushed from being close to each other and when his shoulder brushed her she flinched slightly.

"You know, I like the stars better," Yoh said unexpectedly, looking back at the sky.

Despite her self, Anna asked, "Why?"

"Because no matter what their always there. Unlike the moon, they never disappear." he said.

Anna looked at him like he was crazy. "Their just stars idiot," she muttered.

"I know but…like them," he said. '_And you_' he thought, forgetting for a second about her Reishi. He looked away, blushing as did she.

"I-I'm going to bed," she said, standing. Yoh nodded, muttering "Good night."

She hurried to her room and shut the door and leaned against it. Her heart was beating fast, the blush lingering.

'_why does he have to think those things?_' she thought. '_And…why do they effect me so much…_'

* * *

**You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. Not sure when I can update next so be patient and thanks for all the Reviews, they help inspire me. And I hate to admit this as a writer but I kinda need YxA ideas so...take pity on me and help!**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12 Façade

**DON'T KILL ME! Sorry for not updating in so long, been busy and didn't have anytime to update and when I tried I had such bad writers block but I promise the next Chapter won't take as long, I already have half written already.**

**Again, sorry!**

* * *

"Aw, why can't I come?" Yoh whined.

"Because if you die I'll get blamed for it," Hao answered calmly.

Him and the others were leaving for the slops early and refused to let Yoh come.

"Nii-Chan, your mean," Yoh sighed. But he had admit, there was some truth in what said. He still couldn't get the hang of skiing and they wouldn't let him near a snowboard.

Hao rolled his eyes at his brother but got distracted by the T.V. "Hey, turn that up Ren."

It was a news cast about something that happened back in Funbari.

"…_We don't know exactly how long ago the incident happened but officials say the murder had to have happened about two weeks ago-_

"Another Murder?" Pirika gasped.

_-We have information that the victims name is Kiyomi Shin, one of the officers of Funbari. He went missing after following a tip tying to the murder investigation he was working on. In other news…"_

'_Shin? Why is that name familiar…_' Yoh thought, trying to remember.

Hao sighed and stood up, heading for the stairs.

"Where you going Nii-Chan?" Yoh asked.

"Just changing before we leave," he said.

HoroHoro watched him go, looking suspicious. "He's hiding something." he said.

"Whatever let's just go," Ren rolled his eyes before turning to Yoh. "Think you can handle being alone with your fiancée for a few hours Asakura?"

"Of course I can," Yoh blushed, sinking lower in his chair. "I'm not like Hao…" he muttered under his breath.

After a few minutes Yoh waved as the others left, laughing as HoroHoro dragged a worried looking Tamao out, ignoring her protests.

'_You know, they look good together_' he thought before going to sit on the couch to watch T.V.

He kept changing the station until he came to one that had Bob Love doing a concert.

"Whose that idiot?"

Yoh jumped a good three feet in the air. "A-Anna!" He stammered. "Do you have to move that quietly? I didn't even hear you come down the stairs."

She just shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs. She was wearing a black dress and had blue Rosary beads around her neck. She also had a blue bracelet on her right wrist.

They sat in silence, watching the singer dance around, sing some song that Yoh knew the lyrics to.

_ORE ga koi wo shita no wa_

_omae janai_

_ai shite iru no sa_

_BOBURABU_

_hitotsu omae mo itte miro_

_BOBURABU_

_tsutsumanaide OBURAATO_

_BOBURABU_

_ooki na koe de BOBURABU to_

"What a weird song…" he heard her mutter. He looked at her, shocked.

"No it's not!" he exclaimed. "It's awesome! It's-"

"It's him singing about himself." She cut in.

"_Next is AwayaRingo with her hit, Ringo Urami Uta."_

A women with deathly pale skin and long black hair appeared on the screen. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a skull it. She wore a red, white and blue Kimono that had white skull at the bottom. Over it she had a dark green coat that also had skulls along the sleeves, one of them reminding him of the Oni he saw.

_maiochiru you na_

_yuki no gogo usura kagayaku_

_taiyou ha shiroku_

_yane ni burataeru mujin eki no tsurara_

_watashi to namida tarenagarete iru_

_tabidachi ga tsurai_

_no de ha naku_

_tada omae ga nikui dake_

_omae no kao nado mitakunai_

_nidoto kuchi nado kikitakunai_

_shikashi sore mo kanawanai_

_datte_

_watashi ha_

_omae wo_

_URAnde iru kara_

"She's scary…" Said Yoh as the woman sang in a screechy voice that sent shivers down his spin. '_Who sings about hate like that_' he thought.

"It's a façade," Anna said automatically. Yoh glanced at her to see that she actually looked like she liked that creepy song. She leaned against her hand as she watched the singer through half closed eyes. "She dresses like that, and acts like that so she can hide the weakness in her heart. Just like that other guy sings about himself to make him feel better about himself…This poem…is actually a very beautiful song."

Yoh didn't know what to say for awhile then he smiled. "So…she's just like you," he said. Her head turned sharply to glare at him.

"I know from Hao that you see into others hearts, and so I know that it almost torments you. It makes you sad and angry so you try to be at a distance with everyone," Yoh said calmly. He was beginning to finally understand Anna, little by little. And she didn't seem to appreciate it.

"Don't tie me in the same category as your brother," she hissed. "And don't act like you know me."

"I know I don't. but I want to since we're going to be getting married when I turned eighteen."

By now Anna looked like she wanted to throw some at him. Or vice versa. She stood up and walked over to the closet, grabbing her coat.

"Where're you going?"

"Out." she said coldly, putting on her black boots.

"Will you be ok?" "Just fine."

"Should I come?"

He saw her pause, her hand on the door knob. After a few seconds she said quietly, "I'll be fine. I don't need people looking after me as if I were a child."

* * *

"See, it's not so hard."

"I-I guess."

Tamao was slowing going down the on her skis, HoroHoro right beside her on his to make sure she didn't fall. she was doing well for someone whose never done it before…well, better then Yoh anyway.

HoroHoro looked away for a second to see where his sister was but that was more then enough time for Tamao to lose her balance and fall.

With a small shriek of surprise she fell in a snow pile, one of her skies falling of in the process.

"You just gotta stop being so nervous. Your making it seem harder then it really is," HoroHoro told her, helping her up.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, her face flushing in embarrassment. "I-I know I'm bad at this. You-you shouldn't be wasting your time…"

'_Ah great, did I hurt her feelings?_' "Well," HoroHoro scratched the back of his heading. "If it helps, your doing way better then Yoh did. From what Ren said, he fell over every five seconds and hit a tree about ten time."

Tamao giggled a little. "That sounds like Yoh-Sama," she said.

'_-Sama huh?_' HoroHoro smirked. "Say, you don't like Yoh, do you?"

Tamao's face went bright red. "U-uh, um, I-I-"

"Your so stupid!"

"Me? I'm not the one that almost crashed into the Cabin at the bottom of the hill!"

"Urusai, only because you were distracting me with that high pitched voice of yours!"

"What did you say?"

HoroHoro and Tamao turned around to see Ren and Pirika walking over, arguing like crazy.

"YOUR SO ANNOYING!" they shouted to each other.

"Uh…guys?" HoroHoro wasn't sure whether to intervene or not.

"STAY OUT OF THIS HOROHORO!" they turned on him, making him hide behind Tamao.

"Sorry…" Now he knows how Yoh feels when him and Ren argue.

* * *

Anna walked down the path, annoyed and confused.

'_Why does he do that? Why does he have to act like he cares…' _she thought angrily. She hated how he always smiled at her, how he would think about her, how he would act like he cares about her and…and…

She stopped where she was, an unexpected wave of dizziness coming over her. Snow…hate…memories of the past flowed through her mind.

"Damn it," she mumbled, leaning against a near by tree to the side of the path. "It shouldn't…bother me…any…anymore…"

Last thing she remembered was a low growl and a voice shouting "Anna!" before everything went black.

* * *

She could feel a warmth coming off of something. She was vaguely aware of someone holding her on their back, easily falling into the rhythm of their foot steps.

"Ah, your awake." her eyes flickered open at the sound of his voice.

"Yoh…?" she mumbled.

"I'm glad your ok. I thought I was too late for a second when I saw that Oni in front of you."

Anna didn't say anything. She was still feeling a bit light headed. Slowly, after a second of hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes they were back at the cabin, their friends not yet back.

Yoh placed Anna gently on the couch and kneeled down in front of her. She was pale but otherwise un scathed. She was looking down, her brows furrowed, looking a bit upset.

"Your arm." she mumbled. Yoh glanced down and blinked. He forgot, his arm got cut a little from the demon.

"Oh, yeah I got a bit careless," he said, shrugged. He saw something flicker in her eyes as she reatched forward and, very gently and lightly, her fingers barley touching the small wound, she ran her finger over the cut.

"Clean it so it won't get infected," she said quietly, standing. "I'm going to lay down for awhile."

"Anna…" Yoh, still kneeling down where he was, watched her go up the stairs.

"I see you got a glimpse of the real Anna-San." for the second time that day Yoh jumped three feet, startled.

"Matamune! When did you get here?"

"Just now, I wanted to check on Anna-San," the spirit said, hoping onto the couch. "But it seems I needn't too."

Yoh smiled sheepishly, leaning against the couch. "I wish you were there. Honestly I was terrified when I saw that thing. If it didn't disappear when it did I might not have been able to get Anna away in time…"

_Worried, Yoh decided to follow her just in case. He was surprised when she never noticed him, what with the Reishi, but then again she said it was hard to Hear him and she seemed like she was in deep thought._

_He watched as she stopped unrepentantly and leaned against a near by tree. That's when the Oni appeared. It was a small thing, probably only a meter high if not less. And it was going over to Anna._

"_Anna!" Yoh ran forward. Catching her just before she fell._

"_Yoh…" she whispered before blacking out. A low growl made him look up and he just jumped out of the way in time as sharp claws came towards him. He flinched as one grazed his arm but he ignored it. Holding Anna close, he stood and froze as he made eye contact with the creature. He felt a fear he never in his life felt before. The hate and bitterness and darkness that radiated from it was suffocating. He started to tremble…a cold sweat ran down his face…_

"_Yoh…" _

_Yoh blinked, feeling like ice cold water jolted him awake. That's right, he has to help Anna, he can't lose control in a situation like this._

_Holding her bridal style he turned and ran, looking back now and then to see if he was being persuaded, all the while cursing himself for not bringing Amidamaru with him. _

_Suddenly the small Oni was in front of him. He stopped where he was._

_The thing only took two steps before disappearing._

_Sighing in relief, he shifted Anna onto his back and headed back._

Yoh sighed leaning his head back while Matamune nodded.

"Everyone if afraid when they make eye contact with an Oni, " he said. "That's why when you do, you avoid not too. It's natural that you were afraid."

"I guess," Yoh muttered. He remembered something the Nekomata said earlier. "You said I saw a glimpse of the real Anna. What did you mean?"

"Exactly that," Matamune pulled the pipe out of his mouth. "You said you were terrified when you were with the Oni. Anna-San's fear of them is like that but a hundred times worse. I guess you could say it momentary changes her back into the kind girl she once was before all this happened."

"You mean when her parents were killed and the Reishi got worse?" Yoh asked him. He nodded. "Matamune, how _did _they get killed? Why would someone do something like that? Who did it?"

"I did."

* * *

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13 Snow Stained Red

Her cold voice startled Yoh. He looked to the side and saw Anna standing there, her arms crossed, her eyes cold, leaning against the door frame.

"You talk to much Matamune," she said. "And you," she turned her glare on Yoh. "I told you to mind your own business Asakura."

"Anna…" Yoh was speechless for second before gulped and asked, "What-What did you just say?"

"I said I did it. I killed them." she said coldly.

"What do you mean you killed them?" Yoh stood, facing her.

"I killed them. I killed them and I don't regret it." Anna repeated quietly.

Yoh closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. He knew she was hiding something…but this?

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you kill them?" Yoh opened his eyes to look at her.

She looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. "Does it matter? Their dead, I killed them, the end."

"No, not 'the end'," Yoh walked towards her and when he came near, she seemed to flinch back. "I want to know why. I refuse to believe you're a bad person An-"

_!Slap!_

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE!" She shouted. "IT'S MAKING ME SICK! JUST STOP IT!"

"Anna!" before he could stop her she ran back upstairs. He heard the door slam shut.

"Anna…"

"She's not used to people being kind to her," Yoh turned to looked at Matamune. He had distant, sad look in his eyes. "Not used to people caring for her well being, or people thinking she's a good person. She's convinced that all humans are horrible and deserve to die, and refuses to get close to anyone."

Yoh winced, remembering how Hao was like that, even just a year ago.

"What happened?" His voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

"She was abandoned. She was almost killed. She was hated by the people who should have loved her…Her being just couldn't handle it anymore..."

* * *

**10 Years Ago…**

"It's a good thing we found her in time, she looked like she was about to freeze to death."

"Oh Thank god you found her, we were just about to give up, thank god she's ok now." the woman sobbed as she kneeled down beside her daughter, hugging her. "Thank you, thank so much."

"No problem." Turning to her husband the Officer said, "Take care now,"

"You too."

The Officer looked at the little girl who was looking down at her feet. "Your safe now Anna, be careful." with that he left.

The man, Anna's father, looked out the window to watch the cruiser pull out of the drive way. As soon as it rounded the corner he turned around and his wife let go of Anna immediately.

"Why did you come back? We don't want a demon here!" he shouted at her.

Anna looked at him, scared. "I-I'm not a-a Demon," she stammered. She knew this would happen but she wanted to believe that they actually cared about her, wanted her.

"Only a Demon would have those powers!" Her father stepped towards her and hit her across the face, making her fall. "Your not our child! You're the Devil's Child! A Demon Child!"

Anna got up and backed away in the kitchen as her father advanced on her. She looked at her mother, who just stood there watching.

'_She is a Demon…why did this happen, why is she Evil…_'

"I'm not!" she shouted, tears running down her face. She was so confused. She was afraid and angry and sad. She felt alone…

"You shouldn't be alive! You'll kill us all!" With an insane look in his eyes, he reatched for a knife that was on the table and slashed it at her.

With a scream Anna held up her left arm to block her face, and screamed louder as the knife made contact. She turned to make a run to the door, but didn't make it in time. The man jumped towards her, cutting her back.

'_I hate this…I hate him…_' she thought, her vision becoming blurry from the tears. '_Why…why can't they just…just…_'

"Just die…" she whispered.

There was a loud scream that didn't belong to her. She and her father turned automatically at the same time.

A small, purple demon like creature that was no taller then Anna stood in front of her mother, who let out another scream of terror.

"D-Demon!" she yelled.

"Die…" the creature said. With unusually long claws it slashed her in the chest in less then a second.

As her father yelled, Anna used this opportunity the get away. She ran to the door, running outside. She hesitated though, for snow was blowing into a blizzard and she just had on a t-shirt and pants with no shoes and just a thin coat and she was already so cold.

"GET BACK HERE MURDERER!" The man shouted. She turned, eyes wide in terror. She could just see her mothers body, motionless and the demon sitting beside it, licking blood off it's claws.

"YOU DID THIS!" he yelled, running towards her. She ran, as fast as she could only to trip on something hidden in the snow. She tried to get up but he held her down. Her flipped her over, making her look at him.

"Die Demon!" she watched as her trusted the knife towards her, frozen in place. Blood sprayed in every direction…but it wasn't hers. Her fathers dead body fell on top of her, three long deep slashes on his back.

She struggled, wriggling out from under him. Blood, hers and his, maybe even a bit of her mothers, covering her. Tears slid down her face as she looked at the Demon.

"Ma…Ma… die." it growled. Anna's eyes widened, more terrified then she was earlier. She couldn't move she could barely breath. It growled once more before disappearing in smoke.

"It seems I was too late." she looked to the side and saw something walking towards her. It was a cat but…it had two tail and it wore clothes, and had a pipe in his mouth. "My name is Matamune," he told her.

She didn't say anything. How could she after what just happened?

"Do you know what I am?" he asked her.

"Spirit…" she muttered.

'_Poor thing…and for this to happen to a child…_' he thought.

"Well, let's get you fixed up so you don't die," he said, helping her up. '_How come I can feel him like he's solid?_' she thought.

Matamune looked back at the dead body, lying in the now red stained snow. '_Both are dead, and an Oni even appeared. I wonder what will happen now…_'

**Four Years later…**

"You can stay in here until you learn your place."

The little girl didn't react when the door slammed shut. She had grown over the last four years, but since she couldn't remember when her birthday was she wasn't sure how old she is.

"You should try to be nicer to them Anna-San," she looked over at the Spirit, a blank expression on her face.

"Why? They don't like me. I'm just here so they can get money from the Government." she sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I hate them. I want them to leave me alone…"

"You shouldn't hate Anna-San," Matamune told her.

"Why? They hate me, and I hate them." she pressed her forehead against her knees. "Right now their wondering if they should feed me. If they don't they can save more money and get new stuff." she looked up at Matamune. "Humans are greedy creatures."

"Not all are Anna-San."

"Liar. I-" Anna froze when she heard a loud bang against her door.

"ANNA! GET IN HERE!"

Slowly she got off the bed and went into the living room.

Katsu Hiro was an over weight, black haired man while his wife, Nadeshiko, was a skinny tall woman with dark, dark brown hair.

Anna already knew why they wanted her in there, and it annoyed her.

"Someone from Child Services is coming by to make sure your in a good home." He told her.

"So?"

"So, your going to keep your mouth shut," his wife said coldly. "You'll say you got those bruises from school and that we take good care of you."

"Why should I lie for you? It doesn't matter to me if you impress them or not."

_Smack!_

"Do as your told you ungrateful child," Hiro hissed.

Later that night, around Seven someone came. She just looked around, talked to the couple, asked Anna how she liked it there, if she was happy, how she got the bruises.

Anna lied like she was told. She was telling the truth when she said it didn't matter to her what happened, but she didn't want to get hit again.

**xXxXxXx**

A few nights later Anna woke up to a scream. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What…"

"It's just a spirit Anna-San," Matamune's voice sounded in the darkness.

Normally Anna would let it go and fall back asleep but something made her get up, and got outside in where she heard it.

It was a girl, very beautiful, long light brown hair that had a gentle curl and bright moss coloured eyes that had tears in them, kneeling down in the snow. She looked like she was sixteen, maybe a year younger. She turned to looked at Anna.

"So you're their new one huh?" she asked.

Anna didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't have lied. If you didn't you would have been in a better place then this hell hole."

"You're the last girl that was here," Anna said quietly.

"Yes. He…he did horrible things to me, both of them and I couldn't take it anymore." the girl wept.

"So you killed yourself."

The girl nodded. "You can see me, I didn't realise it until a few days ago. I don't want you to go through what I did and-"

"I went through worse," Anna gripped her left arm, where a light scar was that could only be seen in the right light.

"But-"

"ANNA! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

The girls eyes widened before she disappeared.

"Run away…" her voice echoed in the air around Anna, who turned to see Hiro and Nadeshiko walking un to her.

"None of your business."

"What did you say?"

Anna glared at them, her hatred for them growing. "None of your business. I _don't _have to answer to you _especially him!_" she turned her glare on the man.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he hissed.

"I _know_ what you did to the last three girls that were here. I _know _and _met _the last girl that was here and I _know _that she killed herself after you raped her and she could see spirits like me so you hated her!"

Both went deathly pale. Nadeshiko's eyes went wide. "Sp-Spirits?"

"Yes, the Souls of the dead, the thing you fear because you don't understand it." Anna said in a calm, cold voice.

"You-You Devil Child! Stop that right now!" The woman shrieked, slapping Anna across the face. '_She's lying, there-there aren't any spirits here there can't be_'

"I'm not lying!" Anna shouted, she wanted to cry but didn't. There were there but refused to fall.

"Yes you are! We should never have taken you in!" The man kicked her this time in the stomach, making her feel as though she was going to throw up.

"I…I…"

"You what? Want to apologise?" he lifted her up by her hair and she glared at him.

"No! I hate you!" she yelled. "I want you to all DIE!"

"You ungrateful bit-" his words were cut off as he was stabbed in the back.

"Ma…Ma…" Oni.

Anna fell to the now red earth, shaking. She closed her eyes tight and held her head as she heard another scream. '_Demon! She's a Demon…_'

"Anna-San, it's alright, it's gone."

"No…it's not…" Matamune watched helplessly as the girl before him shook uncontrollably, but no tears fell. "I hate them…I want them to go away…it's my fault…all this blood…"

"Anna-San," Matamune put his paw on her shoulder and she stopped shaking.

"M-Matamune…why…why do people hate me…why…why does no one want me…why is everything...I do c-covered in blood?"

Matamune didn't say anything. He couldn't. how do you answer to something like that?

* * *

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14 What Now?

"YEAH! EVERYONE WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISSSTMAAASS!"

Everyone woke up to HoroHoro's shouts but were too exited to get made. Well, all but Ren.

"Kisama, do you have to be so loud," he grumbled.

"Come on Ren, it's Christmas cheer up for once." Chocolove told him. When they came back to Izumo Chocolove was there with Manta. **(A/N: somehow in the story I forgot about Manta, oops. Let's jut say he moved to America XD)**

"Shut up, and what are you doing here anyway, I thought you were in America." Ren sat down beside Yoh who still looked half asleep while HoroHoro and Pirika dug through the presents.

"Yeah but the trip got cut short my uncle came out of the closet," Chocolove shrugged.

"Huh? Your parents have a problem that he's gay?" Manta asked him.

"No, my mom was mad that he came out of the closet wearing her purple business suit." Chocolove stood, laughing.

'_Great another joke…_' Manta thought.

Yoh laughed before getting hit in the head with a box.

"Here dude, it's for you." HoroHoro said. "Huh, even Tao Scrooge got a few…WHAT THE HELL?"

"What's wrong?" Pirika asked him.

"Hao has like, twenty presents from the girls at school…EVEN DAMUKO SENT HIM ONE?" HoroHoro started crying.

"Um, whose Damuko?" Tamao came in carrying a tray of hot chocolate for everyone.

"A girl he's was thinking about asking out," Pirika sighed.

"oh."

"What's with all the shouting?" Hao walked in, yawning.

"DAMN YOU HAO!" HoroHoro tried tackling him but Yoh and Pirika held him back.

"Onii-Chan, calm down, it's Christmas-"

"YOH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BROTHER-"

"HoroHoro-"

Hao, watching all this, just smiled innocently and took some hot chocolate from Tamao.

The rest on the morning went by peacefully…more or less. HoroHoro kept muttering stuff under his breath and shooting glares at Hao until Pirika shoved a present at him.

"Here, now stop sulking," she said.

HoroHoro opened it and held up a wooden stick that had carvings in it.

"Whoa, an Ikupasuy," He said. "Thanks sis" Then added, "But you know, you kinda bad at these things."

"Onii-Chan!"

"What's an Ikupasuy?" Manta asked.

"It's a prayer stick from a village." Pirika explained. "It only works if someone who cares about you makes it."

"Oh wow, that's sweet," Tamao said shyly. The phone rang and Hao went to answer it.

"Here Ren, it's from Jun," Yoh handed him a small box. It was a small circular object that had the Yin-Yang symbol on it. There was a note that said,

_I convinced Father to let you have it. It's one of the Heirlooms of the Tao Family. You'll get the other one on your wedding day._

_Merry Christmas, can't wait to see my baby brother _

_Love Jun_

"So what is it?" Yoh asked, peeking over his friends shoulder to look.

"Mind your business you!" Ren said, stuffing heirloom in his pocket.

Yoh laughed as Hao came back into the room.

"Get your coat Otouto, that was the store. Your order is in," he said, catching everyone's attention.

"Order? But we're not in court," Chocolove said making Ren and HoroHoro punch him.

"that's wasn't even close to being funny," HoroHoro said, annoyed.

"Next time you feel like being funny, hold it in!" Ren glared at him.

Chocolove's eyes widened. "Hold it in? but when you gotta go you gotta go-"

"THAT DOES IT!"

"Heh, Heh, we'll be back soon," Yoh told Manta as Tamao and Pirika tried to stop the Tao and Usui from killing the horrible comedian.

"Please," Manta begged.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey Onii-Chan?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of Anna?" Pirika asked her brother. She gave up trying to stop him from killing Chocolove and was watching him bury the poor guy in the snow out back.

"She's…uh, scary," HoroHoro muttered.

"How is she at school?" Pirika asked, confused.

"Scary. Threatens people a lot." HoroHoro paused. "She doesn't really talk to people, I've only seen her talk to Yoh and Hao."

"You know, I think her and Jeanne would get along," Chocolove suddenly stood, shaking all the snow off. Pirika jumped and Tamao gave a small shriek, both startled that he was finally conscious after the beating he got.

"Iron Maiden Jeanne? You mean Ren's partner in class for that report?" HoroHoro said sceptically.

"Why is she called Iron Maiden?" Tamao asked.

"Because she's exactly like one," HoroHoro shuddered. "You know how they look plain and innocent on the outside, but are deadly inside? That's her."

For some reason knowing that he had a girl as a partner bothered Pirika but she brushed it off.

Ren was inside, sitting on the couch while looking at the gift his sister sent him. True, he's never gotten along with his family but he had a soft spot for Jun and she liked to take advantage of it since he couldn't say no to her. Ever. He had a feeling she sent this hoping he would try to make amends with their father. Suddenly he felt guilty for not keeping his promise to call her like he said he would.

"You shouldn't avoid your problems."

He didn't jump like some else would. He had a feeling he was being watched.

"Says the girl that has been avoiding her Fiancé for the last three days." Ren said calmly, putting the object back in his pocket.

"I have my reasons," she muttered under her breath. Ren stood and walked out of the room, pausing beside her.

"You know, he may be annoying but his heart is in the right place. I can tell he cares about you even though I don't understand it."

Anna didn't say anything as he walked past her.

* * *

"You think she'll like it Nii-Chan?" Yoh asked nervously.

"Who knows with Anna," Hao shrugged. "Calm down, will you? I haven't seen you this jumpy since we first started school."

"Sorry," Yoh muttered, looking down.

Hao sighed, knowing he wasn't just apologising for being overly nervous. "No, I am, I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's hurry, I don't want to come home to a crime scene and Chocolove being the victim and Ren and HoroHoro M.I.A."

Yoh couldn't help but laugh.

Now he was standing in front her bedroom door, hand in mid air about to knock but something was holding him back. After taking a few deep breaths, he knocked.

There was no answer and he wondered if she was taking a nap when finally the door opened a crack she he could only see half of her face.

"Nani?"

"Um…" great, now he was tongue tied.

"well?" she sounded impatient. Yoh suddenly wished she would just take pity on him and read his mind.

"Do you…will you, um…"

"Get on with it or I'm shouting this door." when he didn't say anything she started to shut the door but he caught it and opened it all the way, visibly startling her.

"Willyougoonawalkwithme!" he blurted in one, quick breath.

She blinked slowly at him. "Excuse me?"

"Will you go on a walk with me," he repeated slowly, his face going redder then red. She didn't say anything for at first. Finally she muttered, "I'll be down in a minute."

Smiling, Yoh gave her a quick hug and ran downstairs before she could slap him.

* * *

They walked silently down a path that lead to an old school Yoh used to go to. It was just outside town so Anna wouldn't be bothered a bunch of thoughts. Neither said anything, but there was an unspoken question between them.

Yoh knew her past now, and she had trouble hearing his thoughts but both were thinking the same thing.

What now?

Yoh didn't know what to say to her. He just knew that he wanted her to be happy and have the easy life she never knew.

"I told you it's impossible," Anna stopped walking.

"No it's not," Yoh sighed.

"Really?" Anna snapped, glaring at him. "Then tell me, if it's so easy to live in peace, if "Everything works out" like you say it does, why was I abandoned and almost killed by my own parents? Why was I abused by the people who adopted me for four years?" she paused trying to calm down.

Yoh was silent for awhile. He just looked off into the distance before saying,

"Everyone wonders why I'm the Heir to the Asakura Family, when Hao is older then me. The truth is that it's my fault…

When we first started school no one really liked us since they knew our family could see spirits. They used to pick on me because for some reason Nii-Chan scared them. They only left me alone because he would stand up for me. But as his Reishi got worse, he would lash out at school and get in trouble a lot. So finally Jii-Chan decided to home school him. I begged him to let me stay home too, mostly because I wasn't used to going anywhere without Hao but Jii-Chan wouldn't hear it."

"And because Hao stopped going they started picking on you again," Anna said quietly. Yoh nodded.

"Yeah. I avoided trying to tell him, I even learned how to block some of my thoughts from him but that only made him suspicious. I didn't want him to know because if he did he would get into a fight and in trouble again. But then…a year before we moved to Funbari, a group of guys jumped me, started beating on me. Their leader, Shintaru, was about to finish me and Hao showed up…

_Yoh was lying on the ground, gasping for breath as he was kicked in the stomach for the third time._

"_Freak, your families just a bunch of freaks Asakura!"_

_Yoh yelped in pain as he was kicked again. And again. And again._

"_Just finish him Shintaru, I wanna grab something eat," one of his friend said._

"_Yeah, hurry up."_

_Yoh closed his eyes waiting for the fatal blow._ _but it never came. He heard them gasp and opened his eyes._

"_N-Nii-Chan!"_

_Hao stood in front of him, holding on to Shintaru's wrist. He had a deadly expression on his face as his long hair whipped around him in the wind._

"_You've got guts attacking my brother like this," he said coldly. Shintaru's eyes widened in fear._

"_Ha-Hao…" Hao twisted his arm behind his back until you heard it small crack. He let out a scream of agony._

"_Nii-Chan STOP IT!" Yoh yelled. Hao blinked, looking confused for a second before letting go._

_Sobbing, Shintaru ran away, holding his arm._

_Sighing, Hao kneeled down in front of his little brother, who had tears running down his face._

"_Your bleeding," he said, wiping blood off his cheek with his sleeve. Yoh didn't say anything. He was shaking slightly._

"_Nii-Chan…promised not to…do that anymore," he said quietly. Hao sighed and helped him up, putting his arm over his shoulder to help him walk._

"_Let's get you home Otouto," he said just as quietly._

_When they got there Hao made sure Yoh had his cuts looked after._

"_Nii-Chan, I'm fine," he said. Though Hao didn't show it much, he cared and worried deeply for his younger twin. "How'd you know where I was anyway?"_

_The look Hao gave him made him feel stupid._

"_Right, forgot," He muttered._

"_Yohmei and Mikihisa and Kaa-San were getting worried when you were late," Hao explained. "So I went looking for you. Since I'm used to your thoughts it was easy."_

"_I wish you would call them Jii-Chan and Tou-San," Yoh said quietly. _

"_You know I can't do that," Hao said. "I feel nothing towards them, or Kino."_

'but their your family just like me and Kaa-San_' Yoh thought._

_Hao went to say something but was interrupted._

"_HAO!" both twins flinched at their grandfathers yell. _

_Hao smiled reassuring at Yoh before running his hand through his hair, messing it up. "I'll be back, lay down I can tell your tired."_

"_Nii-Chan," Yoh protested but he left his room._

"I don't know what was said," Yoh sighed. "But when Nii-Chan came back he seemed upset. And annoyed. I asked him what happened and he just shrugged and said he gave up is title as Heir and that Jii-Chan kicked him out. So when he moved out to Funbari I came too."

Anna didn't say anything. She didn't get the point of him saying all this to her. He realised this and said quietly, "What I'm saying even if things get bad it'll work out. No matter what. After we moved, Hao seemed to get better. And when we became friends with the others, his Reishi got better, it doesn't hurt him as much anymore. I know why you hate humans so much now, and I don't blame you. I just want you to be happy, and…" her voice trailed off as his face went red. "Um, here." he pulled a small package and handed it to her.

Confused and shocked that he actually got her something, she opened it. Her eyes widened at the red fabric. She ran her fingers over the fabric, feeling how soft it was.

"I, um, asked Matamune what your favourite colour was and he said surprisingly it-it was red," Yoh said nervously.

"Yoh, I-" Anna blinked, feeling the corner of her eyes sting.

"I don't hate you Anna, and I'm not afraid of you," Yoh took her hand gently. "I want to help you trust others, and I know you want to be able to also."

Anna didn't say anything. She was in shock. She had never…ever been given a gift before. Never had someone wanting to help her. She was afraid of trust…afraid of getting hurt…and yet…

Yoh waited for her reaction when she stood and took and few steps forward, holding her gift close to her.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Yoh," she said, just loud enough for him to hear before running back in the direction of the Asakura mansion.

**

* * *

**

**I hate writers block, gives me such a headache because I want to update but I can't come up with anything, and then my readers get annoyed that I haven't updated…oh well, what matters I that I did. **

**R&R and I have a poll up in my profile about what story I should do after this one, I have some ideas but I want to know which one you want to read. **


	15. NOTE!

**Hey guys, as you noticed I haven't updated this story in a long time. I hate to say it but I'm putting it on hiatus for awhile there are some stuff I have to figure out in the plot line cuz somehow down the way it changed so I'm gonna see if I can still make it work, or if I have to re-write the last two chapters.**

**Sorry everyone, I hate that I disappointed you with this.**

**-xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx**

**Again, I'm _really_ sorry!**


End file.
